Inner Sanctum
by Decepticon Chick
Summary: Sequel to Rescue me. It's been nine years and Darklight and Moondancer have just only started to move on. They are raising their sparkling's, enjoying life and being free. But will the peace last? Will Starscream find Darklight ever again? Rated T. Rating may go up later. R
1. Chapter 1

_Sequel to Rescue Me. Please read that story before reading this it will make a lot more sense. I want to thank everyone for supporting me from my last story it has meant so much to me and I want to thank a few of my readers for there OC's I will put them to good use. In this second part there will be more sparkling's but will be a more dramatic story. So if you are soft hearted or don't like violence, sexual senses, hurt, lose or even bullies please don't read this then. Your only warning. This first chapter will only be about the OC's and updating on how life is. If you have OC idea's let me know but I can't promise I'll put them in, I need the right character's after all but I shall do my best._

_Darklight, Moondancer, Vectra, Micro, Aria and Falere belong to me.  
_

_Hyacinth and Maryellow belong to Autobot Princess Arcee._

_Velocity belong to Anon._

_Please read and review and idea's are always welcome._

* * *

On the Cybertron planet and deep close to the centre of the planet there was a city. They city was built by Autobot's for those who needed help and safety. Maybe only four hundred if not less neutrals, autobot's and some ex Decepticon's. Sure there was thousands of more on the planet and even off planet but it was all they could do for now even with them self's on Earth. There had been a lot happening over the years and with the Decepticon activity increasing it was becoming a problem for the Autobot's.

It had been nine years since Darklight and Moondancer were both sent to the city Loka and it has taken them this long just to get use to everything and forget about what had ever happened. It wasn't easy at first. Moondancer had come to a Phycologists where she needed to talk to someone about everything. Sure Darklight was there to always listen to her, but she needed another helping her, someone that knew what they were doing and knew how she felt. As for Darklight she didn't want to join which Moondancer understood, instead she stayed home and took care of both Micro and Aria including her unsparked sparkling. She was doing very well with her pregnancy, doing everything by the book and taking it easy was the best thing she could do.

Moondancer got a part time job at a drinking bar not too far from her. The environment was nice and every customer was on there good behaver. Maybe a few would have a little too much but they wouldn't be a problem at all. She liked the job she had grown to the people and has made a few friends as well. It was going well.

As for Darklight, after she had sparked her sparkling. Falere, she didn't really do much else. That is for working, instead she wanted to learn more defence skills, becoming more aware if she was ever in danger and to learn new moves. There wasn't much around and it took her a bit to find someone until she managed to. His name was Vectra. He was Darklight's teacher, not only that he was her doctor and her friend. He was the one that delivered her sparkling and was her daughter's doctor as well. For nine years he has been there not just for her but also for Moondancer.

Darklight would think about her time with the Decepticon's, but tried to not think about the bad things. She only wanted to remember Starscream but the more she thought about it the more painful it would be for her. She missed him deeply, wanting nothing more then to just hold him again and never let go. She wanted this war to end so he could find her but with it still going there was no hope for it happening any time soon.

She always thought about him, and prayed he was still alive out there somewhere. Hoping he was ok and thinking about her.

_Nine years later, in Loka city..._

"Moondancer? Moondancer? Dancer?"

Moondancer was bought out of her thought's as she looked up to see her Phycologists.

"Are you ok?" He smiled "You seem to be drifting of a bit"

"Yeah I'm ok" She looked down and sighed "N-no not really..."

"Would you like to share?

She looked up and was about to say no, but again this was her to hear her Phycologists where he would listen to her and help in any way. She has been coming for for nine years she had to realise that now. But she liked coming to share what she was feeling and thinking.

Dancer looked up again "I had a dream last night"

"What was the dream about?" He asked.

"W-well...I was back in the Decepticon base...and..."

"Take your time"

She always felt better hearing that, it made her think less and feel a bit better about talking about everything "I was back in there base, I was running down the hall. It was always dark and gave me chills every time I would walk down one. I still remember it. In the dream I was running but I wasn't sure why, I looked around me and I knew the walls were closing closer to me. I felt like I was trapped. Then a sudden light appears and I make my way through it, there the light blinds me but I still manage to get through. There it was another dark room but I could hear crying in the distance. Before I would find where it was coming from I heard screaming. I looked to where it came from and I saw Micro being dragged away, by his father"

"You have spoke before about him" He started as he leaned forward "You said his name was Bonecrusher?"

"That's right. But he looked different in the dream, he was all black and his optics were more blazing red then ever. In the dream I tried to run to him and get Micro but another scream stopped me. I turned and there was Aria being dragged away as well..."

"By her father?"

"Yeah..."

"Her father is Soundwave right? Third in command of the Decepticon's?"

"That's right" She sighed again "In the dream they were both being taken away from me, I kept hearing whispers. They kept saying _"You took them away from us, it's all your fault"_ They repeat it over and over again until I wake up. With that I right away check on my sparkling's, but there fine"

"Has Micro and Aria asked about there father's?"

"They have. I try my best to explain why there not around and who they are, but sometimes I don't think it's enough and I just feel like I'm the bad person"

"Your not the bad person Dancer. You made the choice of leaving and to be honest that was the best choice you made. Like you have told me you were unhappy there and there was a lot of problems for you. I'm sure your sparkling's can understand that"

"I know" Dancer nodded "I don't want them to think there father's are bad though"

"Well, they are Decepticon's right?"

"They are. But they weren't violent as most"

"I understand. But they made there choice long ago about becoming a Decepticon and that's there problem. You did the right thing leaving, now you are free, have a life and sparkling's to look after. It has been a long nine years of recovery for you, but your making great progress. I remember you telling me when you first starting coming here that you had mixed feeling's for both of the Decepticon's"

"Yeah" She sadly spoke "I still think about the two, thinking how my life would have turned out if I stayed or if I chose one to be with. At first Bonecrusher was amazing, he did so much for me and was so kind. Any femme would be lucky to be with him. But Soundwave kept pushing me until I was crazy for him, I wanted him but I wanted Bonecrusher as well. My CPU was all over the place, I couldn't decide anything. The two kept wanting me to be with them, I kissed both, I interfaced with both and I just kept switching from one to another. I felt like a whore for doing that"

"Your not a whore Dancer. I've heard of this happening before and in my years being here I've had femmes just like you. Femmes are more sexually active them mechs and you were just going with your needs. You were young even though you kept telling yourself you were an adult and could take care of yourself, but like I said there are other's just like you, your not alone"

"Thank you" She softly smiled "I just wish everything turned out differently"

"How so?"

"Like not interfacing while I was there...b-but then again I wouldn't have Micro and Aria with me"

"That's true"

"But even before I was there I slept around. Primus I was even with Darklight for a time"

"Are you two ok with that?"

"Yeah, were fine. I think we have both forgotten about it anyway which I think is good. Were both just close friends, like sister's"

"You two have known each other for a long time. When you two were together you were exploring your choices and sexual life's. Then you both moved on, that's normal a lot of femmes do that at a young age and some choice to stay like that"

"Is that a good thing?"

"I believe that it's their choice and no one else's business"

"I agree with you" Dancer sat back in her chair while crossing her legs.

"Have anything else you want to talk about?"

"I think I'm good for today. Thank you for listening and helping"

He smiled "That's what I do, and always happy to help"

"Same time next week?"

"Like always"

"L-let me ask you something. Is it silly for me to keep coming here?"

"Don't ever say that. Your not silly at all, I always enjoy seeing you"

"Thank you for everything" She sat up and he did so to shake her hand.

"You have been coming here for the past nine years and like I said it is a slow progress, but your are moving on and much happier, right?"

"Deficiently"

"I shall see you next time, take care of yourself Moondancer"

"Thanks Doc"

Moondancer left the office and building were she had come to over the years, he was very helpful all the time and it was always nice to speak to something about it. Sure she would speak with Darklight, but she had other thing's to do so she didn't like to waist her time with it. But she was always there to listen when needed still. She made her way home where she would stay until she had to work. Though when she got back home Darklight was no where to be seen. Then she remembered she was at her defence class with her teacher. This made her smile as she knew who she was with.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ok. Deep breath in...and let it out slowly"

Darklight sat on the floor with her legs crossed, relaxing her body as much as she could with the help of her friend that sat in front of her.

"Deep breath in...and back out"

Darklight did as she heard his words, trying to get control of herself and control her movements more.

"How do you feel?"

She online her optics to face him, smiling to see his smile at her "Doing good, thanks Vectra"_  
_

Vectra was not only Darklight's teacher, but her doctor as well. He was the one that told her she was pregnant, delivered her sparkling and her daughter's doctor as well for nine years. He has been there for not only her but Dancer as well. He was a good friend to them.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel relaxed...for now"

He gave a chuckle "Try not to get stressed over anything, though I can't think of a reason for you to"

"I have no reason" She smirked,

"Come on, let's do the moves one more time" Vectra stood up and helped Darklight up as well "You remember it?"

"I sure do" She got into a fighting stage as did Vectra, both then started to circle each other waiting for the first the make a move. Sparing was something Darklight liked to do for fun, but Vectra was the only one that would want to with her which she didn't mind at all.

Darklight was first, as she always was. Throwing a quick punch to his head but he easily blocked it off. Again she went in but swung a kick from the side but he once again blocked the attack.

"Nice one, but not quick enoguh" He then came in throwing a few quick hits but Darklight blocked them herself.

She gave a smirk as she did so "I was just thinking the same thing about you"

"So" He started as he went forward again, throwing a hit "How is life going for you?"

"Not too bad" Darklight swung around and tried to kick him from behind but he quickly dodged it "Moondancer is working well, Aria and Micro are doing well at school..."

"How about Falere?"

Darklight sighed as she blocked another hit from him "She has been getting into trouble a bit?"

"What kind of trouble?"

"She's not focusing on her work" She let her defence down for a moment "She's bullying other kids but she says she has a reason for that"

"What's the reason?"

"She says some other's pick on Aria, she says it makes her mad so she stands up to them but takes it a little too far"

"How far?"

"Giving them crackled optics"

"Ouch" He said "Have you spoken to her about it?"

"I've tried but she isn't interested"

He smiled for a moment before lunging forward and tackling Darklight to the ground. He pinned her arms and put his weight on her legs so she couldn't move "You let you defence down"

"Damn" She sighed a laugh "It's not my fault you distracted me"

"If an enemy distracted you, you would be maybe dead"

"I know" She grunted tried to get free "I can't move"

"You think I'll show mercy?"

She smirked as she just laid there in defect "Alright I give up"

He laughed as he got up and helped her up "You did well, just remember to stay focused"

"I'll remember that for next time. I won't go easy on you"

"In that case I'll have to watch out"

Darklgiht laughed as she sat in a chair while Vectra did the same next to her. He continued to talk to her "Is Falere always like this?"

"Most of the time" She sighed "But I guess it's normal"

"How so?"

"I was just like her when I was her age. I never liked school, I never followed the rules and if Dancer was ever in trouble I would beat the slag out of who ever was hurting her. So that's my side, as for her father's side he's a Decepticon. Need I to say more?"

"I guess you have a point" He agreed "But her optics are red, does anyone ever question?"

"Sometimes. I tell them to mind there own business. But same with Dancer a lot of people ask about Micro's Optics"

"Your right it's none of there business. I'm sorry it's like that"

"Don't be sorry, you did nothing"

"I know, I just think you needed to hear it"

"Your way too soft Vectra" She giggled.

He laughed as well but that was the only answer she got. She could see something was on his mind but he wasn't saying anything else "Something on your mind?"

"M-me? Oh no it's nothing...really"

"Come on Vectra spill. You can say anything to me"

"Anything?" He asked just in case.

"Sure. I've shared a lot about my history with you. Primus, besides Dancer your the only other on that knows everything about me"

"Well, ok then" He smiled as he sat up straight and looked at her "How long have we known each other now?"

"Umm...I would say nine years, if not a little more"

"Would you call us friends?"

"Friends? You the best Vectra. Your right next the Dancer which is a hard spot to get. You have been there for us, you delivered Falere. You treated Aria when she got a cold, you fixed Falere's leg when she tried to fly for the first time and much more in our life's. You have done a lot"

"That's what friends are for"

"Why do you ask?"

Vectra smiled as he thought for a short moment "Well, I was wondering if you were free-" He was cut of when Darklight was getting a com call from the school.

"S-sorry this won't take long" Darklight said as she took the call "Yeah? I understand. W-well what happened? Did she start it? Then you don't know what happened? Alright I'll be there shortly" Darklight let out a deep sigh as she ended the com.

"Falere in trouble again?"

"Yeah..."

He could see she wasn't happy "I'll come with you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah positive"

"W-wait" She said "What is it you wanted to say before?"

"T-that can wait, come on I'll walk you"

With that said the two made there way to the school where there was only a small amount of sparkling but enough to fill the school. When they arrived everyone was in there class so it was quiet, but as they reached the office they saw there was more then one in the room.

Darklight entered to see the Principle at his desk with someone else sitting in front of him. Darklight looked down and saw a small head peak around and noticed it was Falere. Her small seeker wings moved up and down slowly white her legs swung over the edge of the chair. Her colours were red and blue, same as herself and Starscream but blue mostly covered her body. Red was only seen on her wing tips and a small part of her helm. Her body was a lot like her father's but her helm was close to Darklight's. Making her more femme like. Darklight narrowed her optics at her seeing her red optics stare right back at her. Right way she protested.

"It wasn't my fault this time mum" Falere crossed her arms as any grumpy sparkling would.

"Darklight, please sit" She was told.

"I'll wait outside for you" Vectra told her exiting the room.

"So what happened?" Darklight asked sitting down next to her daughter.

"Falere has been using bad language towards her teacher"

Falere slowly sunk in her chair as she saw her mother giving her a glare at her from the corner of her optics, she knew she was busted.

"What did she say?"

"She told her teacher to go...eff herself"

"Oh Falere" Darklgiht groaned "Why?"

"Because she failed me on my assignmentt"

Darklight thought for a moment looking at her confused "What assignment?"

"We were given an assignment a few weeks ago"

"Why didn't I know about it?"

"Because I didn't do it" She admitted.

"What did you think was going to happen?"

Falere looked up at the Principle and her mother before sighing"I-I didn't think that far ahead"

The Principle sighed as he listened but it wasn't going to change anything "This has to stop Falere. You getting more into trouble everyday and I have given you plenty of changes but this time I have to do something. Your suspended for the rest of the week"

"A-are you sure there isn't anything else?" Darklight asked.

"I've let her go before, I've given her detention. I've spoken to you many times but it doesn't seem to do anything. I'm sorry but that is my final answer"

Darklight sighed and looked back down at her "Your grounded you know that"

"What!?" Falere shouted "I've already been punished!"

"That's the school's punishment, this is my punishment"

"Mum it's not fair!"

At this the Principle cut in "I would like to have a word with you Darklight, alone"

"Falere go wait outsdie. Vectra is here"

All Falere did was sulk and left the room before slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about her. I'm trying my best but...I don't know what else to do"

"It's ok. If it was up to me again I would let her go. But...the school is having a few problems right now"

"What sort of problems?"

He leaned forward on his desk letting out a sigh "There's going to be a meeting in the city hall tomorrow night, you going?"

"Sure. Me and Moondancer go every month. Why do you ask?"

"Because a group will be giving a protest out, a speech. They want everyone to agree"

"What are they protesting about?"

"They are wanting sparkling's, like your daughter to be put into a septate classroom"

Darklight narrowed her optics "Sparkling's with bad behaver? Is that what they are against?"

"No" He knew very well she wasn't going to like the answer "Red optics"

Darklight couldn't believe what she was hearing "T-that's just silly. Do they have a problem with them?"

"They think they are a bad influence on there own sparkling's"

"It's just different coloured optics!" Darklight slammed her hand on the desk making him jump "They are no different they are just the same as any other sparkling, they have no right to do that. They know nothing about us or the sparkling's!"

"I agree. But if they succeed then it will happen"

"Not if I can help stop it" Darklight frowned as she stood from her chair and was about to walk out.

"Darklight wait"

"Yeah?"

He gave a soft smile "I'll allow Falere to remain at school for the rest of the day to gather her thing's"

Darklight nodded "Thank you"

She left the room and looked up to see Vectra waiting for her and Falere waiting down the hall, sulking and kicking some scrap on the floor.

"I tried to talk with her but she just ignored me" Vectra said.

"It's ok" Darklight sighed "I'll talk with her later tonight. Thank you for coming anyway"

"It's ok" He smiled as the two walked over to Falere.

The grumpy sparkling didn't bother to look up at her mum as she continued to look at the ground.

"Your Principle said you can remain for the rest of the day to gather your thing's. Then you will be walking home with Micro and Aria, don't go away from them. Understand?"

"Yeah...sure" She mumbled.

Darklight smiled softly, kneeling down and kissing Falere's check softly. She smirked when she screwed up her face and wiped it away with her arm, thinking it was gross.

"I'll talk to you later tonight, be good for the rest of the day"

"Sure mum" With that said she wondered off back to her classroom.

Darklight watched her leave before sighing heavily, facing back at Vectra making him walk to her "You ok?"

"Not really" She told him "I don't know what to do anymore"

"Hey" He started "Your a good mum. Your doing your best and your doing to right thing. Falere is still young, give her time"

"I know" He smiled at him "I'd be lost without you"

He laughed softly before leading her out the building and back to her home, where he would help out and wait for Falere to arrive home. He wanted Darklight to be happy, and he knew right now she wasn't herself.

_Meanwhile with Moondancer..._

Moondancer worked at a near by energon pub, mostly just serving drinks and talking with those in need for a friendly voice. She would make some friends, above that she knew a lot that came in and were always happy to see her. It was a good job, but it wasn't something she would want to do for the rest of her life it was just something to pay to bills.

Moondancer was in the rec room area taking a short break away from the crowed. It could get a little too much sometimes if it was busy, but she was use to it.

She had now finished her break and headed back out to serve. She looked around and waited for anyone wanting to be served but it looked like everyone was taken care of. She wondered around a little and searched around. The place wasn't all fancy and maybe was a little older then everyone thought, but it was still stable and everyone liked the place. She came back to herself and saw a femme in front of her had just arrived. Right away she knew who it was.

"Hyacinth?"

Saying her name made the femme look up at her "Hey Moondancer" She sighed as she sipped her high grade.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just like everyone else" She drank the rest of her high grade and asked for another "Having drink's"

"Doesn't look like your very happy" Dancer said.

Hyacinth sighed as she looked up at her "Can I trust you?"

"Sure. We've known each other for a long time now"

"Very well then" She was now on her third high grade "I was fired from my job"

"Why? What happened?" Moondancer now stood in front of her to listen.

"Ahhh...you know stuff..." She sighed again "My boss caught me interfacing in a closet with a work mate"

"Oh boy" Dancer groaned "So he sake you for that? What about the guy?"

"Well of course he was given a second chance because he was my bosses son"

"That's not fair. But still, this is the third job this month you have been fired from"

"I know" She finished her high grade again and wanted another.

"M-maybe you shouldn't drink too much"

"This is a bar right? I have credits and I need to drink"

"Ok then" Dancer smiled softly with worry for her "How's your sister, Maryellow?"

"Same old same old. Perfect with her job, perfect with her kid. Everything is perfect for her"

"You don't like that?"

"N-no..." She rubbed her forehead "She's good. She helps me and get's me jobs...and I throw them away like it's no big deal"

"She cares about you"

"I know"

Dancer nodded before thinking of something "It's been nine years for me"

This got Hyacinth's attention "Nine years for what?"

"I haven't interfaced for that long"

"You kidding?"

"No. Ever since I got here I haven't been with anyone, the same with Darklight. We were just both not interested anymore. We have sparkling's and moving on"

"Hmm..." She thought "Might happen sooner for Darklight though"

"What makes you say that?"

"Her and Vectra"

This made Dancer smile, as she knew they were a cute couple and she was right "They are close, but I'm not sure if Darklight will want to"

"Why not? He's cute, a doctor, soft sparked but at the same time strong as anything. He's a femme's dream. If Darklight doesn't want him I'm sure there are plenty of femmes out there"

"You have a point. But after what happened...from the outside, I don't know. She has been through a lot and it's taken her this long to try and forget"

"Yeah maybe" She finished her high grade again and this time felt it going to her CPU "B-but...I've seen the way...u-umm...Vectra looks at h-her. He wants t-to get laid...badly!" She slammed her fist on the table at the last word.

Dancer giggled softly at her "Listen. I'll talk to my boss here and I'll see if I can get you a job"

She looked up at her "Y-you mean it...?"

"Sure. I'll let you know later what he says"

"O-ohh...thanks so much" She went to stand but just fell on the floor.

Dancer sighed "I'll call your sister"

_Meanwhile..._

"Guys! Give my stuff back!" A small sparkling yelled as he thing's were being thrown around but a group of other sparkling's as they laughed at her.

"What are you going to do about it?" One laughed as he through it to another one of his friends as they all continued to laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"Aww" One started to mock "Little Aria wants her thing's back"

Poor Aria started to feel tears prick in her optics and tried to grab her thing's but as shoved to the ground hard. She started to whimper now. She couldn't help it.

Velocity, one of the sparkling's came forward laughing and he pointed at Aria "Look at the baby cry"

"Let's see if I can make you cry!"

Out of the blue before Velocity could react he was pushed to the ground by a blurr. He right away knew who it was.

"Falere! Get off me!"

"Not until you say your sorry to Aria" She grinned as she dug her knee into his back and pinned his arms around him so he couldn't move.

The other sparkling's wanted to do something but were scared of the femme. Not just her bad attitude, not her strength but her coloured red optics that blazed at anyone.

"Leave my sister alone!" Micro came running to to rescue for his sister.

The other sparkling's all now backed off. They would dare to touch Micro, he was twice the size of them. He was the biggest sparkling in school which made the other's scared of him. But above all it was his red optics, they all feared him which Micro wasn't happy about. He was a lot softer then everyone thought, he was maybe one of the nicest sparkling's.

Micro helped his sister up and got her things from the other's, they gave it all back with no problem.

"Right. You got what you wanted. Now get off me!" Velocity struggled.

"Not until you say please and sorry" Falere loved to tease him and Aria's bullies, it made her feel more powerful and she had the upper hand.

Velocity knew she wasn't going to move until he did so "I'm sorry...Please..."

"Please what?"

He frowned in announce "Please...get off me"

Falere got off him and even helped him up at the end. Like she always did, Velocity didn't know why.

"Now get lost" She told all the mech's as she went to her friends and the three started to walk home.

"Decepto-creeps!"

That was the last thing they heard before the group ran off making the three sigh.

"Thanks for helping" Aria said as she held her brother's hand for comfort.

"Your my sister, I wouldn't let anything happen to you"

"And I wouldn't let anything happen to my friends"

Falere was right, she would never let anyting happen to her friends, or her mum.

* * *

_Good? Bad? I DON'T KNOW! But hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the story. Thanks all for reading and please review. Idea's are always welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews. Here is the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy. I have a poll on my page and will mean a lot for people to vote please, will help me out. I'm having a few problems thinking what to do with Darklight's life. Like I love her and Starscream together, I want them to be together. But right now it has been so long since she has heard from him and only has Vectra with her. I'm not sure if anyone noticed in the first chapter but he has a crush on her. I'm not sure if I should have Darklight and Vectra together for a bit until Starscream comes in, then drama will happen. Or nothing will happen at all with Vectra. So I need other's thought's on that, plus voting on my poll._

_Darklight, Moondancer, Vectra, Micro, Aria, Falere and Hydra belong to me.  
_

_Hyacinth and Maryellow belong to Autobot Princess Arcee._

_Please read and review and idea's are always welcome._

* * *

"Hey sister!"

Moondancer let out a soft groan as she tried to carry Hyacinth into her home. She wasn't that strong but she managed to do it.

The way Hyacinth was acting was confusing, she only have four cubes of high grade and even that would only put a little affect on you. The only answer was she had drank some before she even came to the bar.

"Maryellow? You home!" Dancer called out as she placed Hyacinth on a near by berth sofa. All she did was mumble a few words before passing out.

Dancer sighed as she thought no one was home yet, but before she could leave a familuar face appeared.

"Dancer? What are you-" She spotted her sister and sighed heavily "For Primus sake"

"Hey Maryellow" Dancer smiled "She had a few drinks and got a little carried away. I tried to reach you but there was no answer.

"I'm sorry about that. I was reading a story to my kid, I didn't want to ruin it"

"It's ok" She knew she loved her sparkling very much, she was a good mother.

"Thank you for bringing her home"

"I sure wasn't going to let her walk"

"I-I'm sorry if she caused trouble, if-"

"It's all ok" She held her hands up "B-but there is something you should know"

"What?"

"She got fired from her job" Dancer could see she was in shock about the news but again disappointed.

"Not another..."

"Listen. I'm going to talk with my boss and see if he will give Maryellow a chance. I-I'm not sure but I'll see what I can do"

"That means a lot Dancer. Thank you" She smiled and went to help her sister up to her room, but was spotted by a small voice.

"Mummy"

The two looked over to see a small sparkling standing in the door way rubbing his optics and holding his favourite cyber dragon toy.

"Hydra? What are you doing up sweetie?"

"I had a nightmare"

Dancer smiled softly as he spoke softly to him mother. He was a sweet sparkling, a sparkling that was full of joy, but fear as well. He got scared easily and would look up to his mother to protect him no matter what. He was only just 5 years old in the human time. He still had a lot to learn.

His dark red armour shaded with light grey highlights, his white face, hands and feet and his size was maybe the same as Aria's. Though he was younger, he and Aria were close friends still.

Dancer didn't know much about Hydra's father. Maryellow didn't speak of much about him. All she knew was he left when Hydra was sparked, which is very sad.

"Come on baby" Maryellow lifted him into her arms and left her sister to rest on the berth for a bit "I'll take you back to bed.

"Hey Dancer" Hydra waved softly.

"Hey sweetie" She said before looking at Maryellow "Listen, I won't keep you. Let me know if there is anything you want or need just give me a buzz"

"I will. Thanks for everything. Will I see you tomorrow night at city hall?"

"Darklight and I will be going, along with Vectra"

"I'll see you all there then"

"Have a good night"

That night, Darklight knocked softly on Falere's berth room door, waiting for a response but got nothing like most of the time. She entered the room and browsed around for a short moment. Falere was sitting at her window, staring out into the city and her knees bought to her chest. She didn't notice her mother enter the room until she spoke.

"Falere?"

The sparkling turned her helm around to see her "Hey mum"

Darklight smiled softly, sitting next to her and looking down at all "Want to talk about what happened today?"

All she did was shrug her shoulders.

"Falere" Darklight sighed "Please, just talk to me"

She looked up at her with annoyance at first, then saw her mum was sad. She was pleading with her, wanting her to love and just put aside her anger for a moment. Falere knew very well this was something that happened often. She would get mad, her mother would want her to listen and she just has to suck it up and be there for her mum.

"I'm sorry mum" She whispered.

Darklight smiled more, reaching to her and picking her up and placing her in her lap.

"I love you very much, you know that right?"

"Yeah" She sighed giving a soft nuzzle to her mother "I love you too"

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you"

"I know, you've said that before" Falere slightly giggled.

"I'm just reminding you" Darklight gave another kiss on her cheek and last hug before moving away with her still in her lap "Now, are you going to tell me what happened today?"

Falere gave a sigh knowing she didn't have a choice "W-well...we were given a assignment a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to do it, but no one else was going to like it"

"Why not? I've seen you do your assignment's before and there fantastic. What was wrong with this one?"

"I-it was just what we had to do. We had to write a few pages"

"That sounds simple enough" Darklight didn't understand though "What about?"

Falere let out a sigh and looked out her window "About our dad"

It was like everything around Darklight had gone silent at hearing that. She stared down at her waiting for her to say something else.

"We had to write about our dad's. Who they were, what they did and even bring them to school. I didn't want to be there so that's why I yelled at my teacher just to get into trouble. I just didn't want to be around when everyone else's dad was there and not mine. Even if I gave a speech about him no one was going to like it"

Darklight held Falere closer to her as she listened to her words. She felt like it was her fault, but didn't know why.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

Darklight sighed "I feel like this is my fault"

"Mum don't blame yourself" She looked up at her "It's ok, really. I just didn't want to be there"

"It's ok" She looked out the window as she continued "Out there somewhere is your father. He will find us one day"

"You think so?"

"Once this war is over he will come for us. It just might take time"

"W-what if..."

Darklight looked down at her "What?"

Falere sighed "What if he doesn't love me?"

"Don't you ever say that" She told her "He will love you" She then thought of something "Let me tell you this. Your dad is the best"

"Prove it?" She challenged making her mum smirk.

"Alright then" She thought for a moment "Your father is Starscream, second in command of the Decepticon's, leader of the seeker trine and one of the best scientist there is in this universe. Your lucky to have a father like him, you just haven't met him yet but it will happen"

Falere gave a nod, with a big smile on her face as her mother's word got to her. She was right, he was the best and one day she was going to meet him.

"Plus I'm sure he will take you flying as well"

"Really?!" This got her excited.

Ever since she had a bad accident trying to fly on her own a few years ago Darklight has been very protective and didn't want her to try on her own again without proper training. That was still a few years away before she was old enough.

"Really. I'm sure he will love to as well"

Falere smiled and gave her a quick hug before speaking again "Does this mean I'm still grounded, or you going to let me off?"

She gave a smirk at her knowing she wanted to get off. She sighed.

"Ok. But I won't let you go off that easy next time"

"Thanks mum" She yelled before running to her berth quickly "I'm getting pretty sleepy now"

"Alright sweetie" Darklight came over and kissed her forehead softly "Goodnight Falere"

"Night mum"

Darklight let her room and shut her door leaving Falere with her CPU full of thought's a wild dreams.

"Wow" She whispered softly "My dad. One of the best seekers, I never thought of it like that" She said to herself. She then picked up her favourite seeker doll and looked at him "Hear that? I'm going to meet my dad one day" She never told anyone her favourite doll, not even her mum. She thought it was a weakness but that didn't stop her from doing it still.

She spoke to her doll all the time, but without anyone around.

"Is he going to care about me? Is he going to be what I'm expecting? I don't know, but I hope he will find us soon" She tucked her doll in her arms and grabbed her blanket, pulling it over her and laying on her side looking out her window. It didn't take long for recharge to take over her, waiting for the happy dreams to come.

Meanwhile back in another room was Aria and Micro, Moondancer had just arrived home and was now putting them to bed.

"Mumma Mumma!" Aria called out "Let's play tag!"

"No tag tonight you have to get your recharge"

"Awww" She whined.

"Five more minutes mum. Please..." Micro pleaded. But Moondancer just shook her helm.

"Tomorrow. It's getting late and Falere is already in bed. You have school tomorrow as well" Dancer went from ewach bed just quickly tidying there messy room before they went to bed.

As Micro went into his berth Aria tried to climb into her berth but because of her size it was a little more effort for her. Dancer happily helped her up and tucked her into her berth. Thought she wasn't a young sparkling, she still was treated like one. Reason is because of her size and takes a lot more time to learn thing's. There was even times Aria had trouble spelling and speaking long words. It was just the way she was sparked, she just wasn't developed fully like her brother.

"Thanks mum" Aria smiled and hugged her blanket in her arms.

"I love you baby" Dancer kissed her helm softly and went to get up but right away noticed a small fresh cut on her arm "Aria, what happened to your arm?"

Aria shrunk into her berth and looked away "I-I fell..."

"Your a terrible liar" She could alwasy tell when she was lying.

"Mum" Micro started "It was Velocity and his friends"

Dancer sighed as she thought that is what happened "I really have to have a talk with him mum"

"I-it's ok mum. Falere and Micro came and helped me"

"Your ok though?"

"I'm fine. I-it's just a cut"

"As long as your alright" She smiled softly "But I'm still going to have a word with him mother. This has gone on too long"

"Alright then" She sighed. She didn't like her mum going out to sort her problems, but at least she cares.

Dancer then moved to Micro and kissed his helm "Thanks for helping your sister"

"I always do mum" He smiled getting more comfortable in berth.

Goodnight" Dancer said walking out there room and shutting the door. Once it was closed she made her way into the living area.

There she saw Darklight getting herself some energon and noticed another glass.

"Want some?" She asked.

"Sure" She sat next to her and took the cube in her hands.

Once the two sat down and had some energon they both relaxed and started to chat.

"How was your day?" Dancer asked.

"Same old. Spent some time with Vectra, but after that I got a call from the school"

"Why? What happened?"

"She got suspended from school for the rest of the week"

"Your kidding? What did she do?"

"Like the same slag she always does...b-but it was different this time"

"How so?"

Darklight sighed and leaned back "Her class had to give a report out about there dad's. What they did, who they were and even bring them to school. Falere didn't want to be there and thought of getting into trouble so she could get out of it"

"Wow" Dancer sighed "I-I guess she was upset about the whole thing"

"She didn't say, but I think she was. I spoke to her and she seems to be ok now"

Dancer smiled and took a sip from her energon "It's not the same with a mech in this house"

"Yeah" Darklight laughed "Besides Micro, but he's a big softy"

"I agree" She giggled softly "Well today I went to my Phycologists, we talked and he listen"

"Why do you keep going?"

"I like it. He is really good, you should try it some time"

"You have been saying that for nine years"

"I know, it's not stopping me from throwing it at you though" She smiled.

"How was work?"

"Once again the same" Dancer started "Then Hyacinth came in"

"Oh" She smiled "How is she? I haven't spoken to her in a while"

"She's good I guess. But she got fired from her job"

"What for?"

"The same slag she always goes"

"Oh ok" She laughed softly "There's something I haven't done in a while"

"Interfacing? Do you miss it?"

"Yeah sometimes, but it's not on my CPU as much as before"

"Same. I can't get over I haven't interfaced in nine years, I'm on a record"

"You and me both" She giggled.

"But once she got a few drinks we both started to talk a little. Then she started to talk about you...a-and a bit about Vectra"

"What about him?"

She sighed but with a smile "She think's you two make a cute couple, and your going to interface with him soon"

All Darklight could do was stare before letting out a disbelieve laugh "You kidding? Were just friends"

"Really?"

"Yeah really"

"Well maybe you think that but does he think the same?"

Darklight was about to answer but went silent as she thought.

"Maybe you two should talk about that?" Dancer suggested.

"I've known him for nine years don't you think he would have said something sooner?"

"That's something you have to ask him"

"I don't have to becasue were just friends, that's all"

"Don't go break his spark now"

"I'm not" She said "I know he feels like just friends as well. He likes to help and I like that"

"Ok then" She also finished her energon before standing "I might get an early night"

"Same"

"Don't have wet dream's now about Vectra" Dancer giggled as she ran to her room before Darklight could response to her.

"Very funny!" She still shouted out and laughed softly. Moondancer was crazy sometimes, but that is what made her fun.

* * *

_So I know it's a bit shorter then other's, but I wanted to get this up and I have to get some sleep. Hope you all enjoyed and please review. Also vote on my page from my poll and let me know if you have any ideas. Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry for the wait guys. I've just haven't been inspired much and needed some extra time to type this out._

_So I see people have voted, but most of the votes went to Starscream. One went to a bit of both. I've had emails saying people loved Vectra. Don't know if they didn't vote or changed there mind. I love Starscream but I love Vectra as well, in my head I already had something planned out but I really wanted to see if other's liked it, but turns out I was wrong. I thought maybe something different, a twist would go very well in this. But now I'm not too sure. I want Darklight and Starscream to be together for sure, but what would you do if someone you loved was gone for nine years? Would you wait or move on? __Asking myself I hope never to be in that kind of place._

_But I had an interested talk with my mum. Turns out she was waiting for someone as well, for five years. She was dating him but he was a big trouble maker and she said she was a wild child as well. She told me he left a note one day saying he had to leave since he was in trouble with the police and didn't want to get caught. But told her to wait for him until he returns which she did. She was only fifteen at the time and he was eighteen. She told me she was in love with him so much and waited for years but never came back. She then met my dad and he was there as a friend for a few__ years until they started dating. The guy she was suppose to wait for never came back, nor did he make any contact with her. It was then last year, thirty two years later he got in contact with her. I was hiding in my room while my mum had a bit of a talk with him. She never wanted to see him again, this is something I've never known. I was really shocked but it inspired me about my story. _

_But not sure if anyone is wanting that. I would rather write something that everyone is going to like, not just me._

_If anyone has idea's or want to speak from the heart how they feel about my idea please don't be scared to message me. This chapter was written by my sister and I to be honest. My sister doesn't have an account but she loves to read my fictions. Please read and review and idea's are always welcome._

_Deltastorm belongs to Anon_

_Marble belongs to me...I know another!_

* * *

It was late at night and little Aria couldn't recharge. She didn't feel comfortable waking her brother since she always did when she couldn't recharge, so thought maybe Falere would be ok to wake up. As Aria opened her door softly she tip toed her way to Falere's room. She always felt like she was much weaker then everyone, always scared, always looking up to her brother, her friend or even her mum to help her out in any way. They didn't seem to worry at all and were always happy to be with her. But she wished she was better.

She entered the next room and spotted Falere in her berth.

"Falere" She whispered softly walking over to the berth, but got no response "Falere?" She repeated but still nothing.

So now she shook her a little and repeated her name again. This time she got a moan with an odd response "I wanna energon cookie..."

Aria couldn't help but giggle softly "Falere are you awake?"

Falere online her optics and looked around in confusion before laying them on Aria.

"A-aria?" She rubbed her optic softly and sat up "What's wrong?"

She looked down and shyly looked back at her "I couldn't recharge...a-also I kept having weird dreams. I-I'm sorry I woke you I'll go-"

"No don't" Falere smiled "Recharge with me"

Aria happily jumped in the berth with her and got comfortable next to her best friend.

"Thank you"

"It's ok Aria" She scooted closer to her holding her close "What was your dream about?"

"Well..." Aria started "I-it was strange. I was in a room alone...it was dark. I-I felt scared. Then a door opened and someone came into the room. He knelt in front of me and offered his hand. H-he said he will take me to a better place, that he could take care of me. I wanted to run but my hand wanted to grab his. I did so and then I woke up..."

"That is strange" Falere narrowed her optics "Do you know who it was?"

Aria gave her a quick nod, but that was all.

"Who was it?"

Letting out a sigh she studied the bracelet she had around her wrist and gently pushed a small area on it, making a picture data show up.

"It was my dad"

The picture data showed what Moondancer had taken when Aria was just a sparkling, that moment she caught Soundwave recharging with Aria in his arms. Moondancer never wanted to push there dad's out of her sparkling's life's, she wanted them to know them even if they never met. Micro always liked to see the data picture of himself as a sparkling with his dad. Even though he doesn't remember anything or being with him he knew Bonecrusher was his dad. The same with Aria. One day she wants to meet her dad, she knew very well who he was and where he was. They kept to themselves about who their dad's were since they were Decepticon's and not many of the people around would like to hear about it.

But they were not ashamed who they were, or what they were.

Falere looked down at Aria and saw her in one of her odd moods.

"W-what if he is not what I expect?" Aria asked.

"He's your dad. Even though you don't remember anything about him your mum says good things about him. Don't forget it was only a dream, they play tricks on us"

"I guess your right" She smiled softly.

As the two talked Micro entered the room feeling his sister's bond and wanted to make sure she was ok.

"You two ok?" He asked.

Both the femmes looked over to see him "Brother" Aria started "It's ok. I just couldn't recharge"

"You know you can be with me when ever you like, I don't mind" He smiled sweetly and hoped up on the berth as well.

"Thank you Micro" She smiled.

"So what are we talking about?"

"About her dad" Falere said looking at the data picture again.

"Really? Did you have that dream again?"

Falere narrowed her optics "This has happened before?"

"Yeah" Micro sighed "But same with me. I've been having these dreams about my dad but it's like he is taking me away from here"

"I wonder why?" Falere asked mostly to herself.

Aria sighed "Do you think it's going to happen?"

"No way!" Falere jumped right in "There is no way you two are going to be taken away. Your mum will protect you, the same with me" She smiled proudly.

"You not afraid of anything are you?" Micro smirked.

Falere giggled "Not really. If anyone messes my family or friends, they mess with me"

"Were lucky to have a friend like you Falere" Micro admitted "You like another sister to me"

"Same" Aria said.

"And you two are like my siblings as well"

Falere looked over at her online video data pad and saw she had an incoming video call.

"Who is it?" Arai asked.

Falere crawled across her berth and picked it up from the end of her bed before crawling back. She answered the call and smiled seeing who it was.

"Hey Deltastorm. What's up?"

The three looked into the hologram to see Deltastorm, as if he just woke up.

"Hey. Did I wake you?"

"We were just chatting"

Deltastorm was the same age as Falere, both in the same class and maybe the only other sparkling the three got along with. But the top reason they knew each other well is because of his red coloured optics. Deltastorm was a Decepticon. His creators are both unknown, mostly offline and he was found in the ruins of a city after an attack. He was an orphan for a while before being adopted and he is still with now. He is not a cold energon killer, but he wasn't the best to get along with. He likes to be alone, doesn't like to be told what to do and never likes to be pushed around. He wasn't the type to help out either. He could loose his temper once in a while but that rarely ever happened. He was a bit less built then Micro, his armour was a dark blue with dark silver face and shadings. His also had a visor covering his optics, with a helm that was rounded with four small spikes curving back from his helm. Deltastorm also didn't really have friends, but he still hanged around with the small gang.

"What we chatten bout?" He asked.

"Dreams"

Falere held in a giggle as she saw Deltastorm's optics narrow "You kidding?"

"No. I-it's nothing really, but were all awake anyway"

"Alright then"

"Why are you up?" Falere asked back.

"I guess the same...but mostly I don't want to recharge"

"You never want to do anything" Aria said.

"That's just who I am, nothing can change me" He grinned softly "So what happened when the teacher sent you out the class today?"

"I got suspended for the rest of the week"

"Nice" He grinned thinking it was so cool.

"What did you do?"

Falere sighed "I called the teacher a bad word"

"You told her to go frag herself" Deltastorm said out.

"Oh Falere that's not very good" Micro said.

"It was for a reason" She sighed "So how was it?"

"To be honest so boring" He started "But my dad seemed to enjoy it and I passed so that is all that matters"

There was now another video call coming. She answered the call anyway.

"Hey guys! Good your awake!" A loud voice boomed.

Falere giggled softly hearing the voice, knowing who it was.

"Do you know what time it is Marble?" Falere asked

"Oh oh I love guessing games! Ummmmmm...it's late?"

"Right" She laughed softly.

"Yes! Got it right!" She jumped up and down on her berth as the other's watched.

Marble was a femme, same age as Falere and same class as well just like Deltastorm. But also had Decepticon programming as well with red optics but was different from Decepticon's. No one saw any hate in her just a hypo active and happy sparkling. Her life has been a ruff one. She has spent most of her life in an orphanage before being put into foster care, but she was just put into another every month. It did bother her but she didn't express it, she just stayed herself. She was still in foster care but only temporary until she would be in another or back at the orphanage again. One day she hoped to finally meet a family that will want to keep her for good.

Her armour was a bright yellow with black shadings and a white face plating. She has small seeker wings on her back, much small then Falere's and were much rounder like a bee's wing's. No one knew why this was though, it should have been made to fly but if they don't grow more as she get's older there was no way it could happen. Her helm was very plan, nothing about it but had cute bee antenna's on her helm, almost making her look like a cute bumblebee.

"Marble have you had any recharge tonight?" Falere asked.

"I tried to...but I couldn't. So I thought I would see who is awake now" She giggled.

Falere sighed but with a smile "Were awake"

"Besides Aria" Deltastorm said making everyone looked were she was.

Aria was in recharge now, must has when they were all talking.

"I'll take her to bed, thanks for letting her stay Falere" Micro said.

"No worries"

Micro took his sister in his arms and back to there room, leaving Falere having a video chat with Deltastorm and Marble.

"So how was today Marble? Did you do your assignment?"

"Nope but I stayed. I just liked watching"

"Didn't it bother you?"

Marble shook her helm "Nope"

Deltastorm shook his helm "Nothing ever bothers you"

"W-wait didn't the teacher question you?"

Marble shook her helm "Nope"

"That glitch!" Falere frowned.

"She probably knew I don't have a father" Marble noted.

"But still..." She sighed "I don't know. I just wish..."

Deltastorm wanted to know "Wish what?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I wish I knew my dad"

"Your not the only one" Marble said "I'm sure Deltastorm is thinking the same thing. Even Micro and Aria"

"Yeah maybe" Deltastorm sighed "But why? I mean were all fine right now why would we need our dad's? The ones that abandoned us and are running with Decepticon's"

Falere stared at Deltastorm as he said that and to be honest it made her feel surprised but also uncomfortable "Maybe you right maybe your wrong. But no one knows until we meet them"

"When's that going to be?"

"I don't know. But it will be soon, I can feel it" She admitted.

"I believe in that as well" Marble was on her side "I would like to meet my creators if they were still out there"

Falere smiled but it disappeared quickly "Listen...I'm getting tiered I should go. You guys doing anything on the weekend?"

"I'll come by your place!" Marble squealed but maybe a little too loud.

"Marble? Are you staying up?" A voice was heard outside Marbles room.

"No!...damn it! I have to go. Talk later" Marble quickly turned her video chat off.

"You heading off now?" Deltastorm asked.

"Yeah I should...talk later?"

"Yeah...sure"

"What are you thinking?"

Deltastorm sighed "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure.

"I contacted you because...I'm thinking about running away?"

"What!?" Falere almost fell off her berth "Why?"

"I don't like it here. I want to join the Decepticon's. I'm sure they will take me in because I have the full programming"

"Alright listen" She started "Your not leaving. Your not leaving me or you family here while you go follow some crazy dream. I know you have the full programming but that doesn't mean they will accept you. Your just a kid and there wanting experienced warriors"

"It's something I've thought about for a while now" He admitted "I-I just want a different life. My adoptive creators treat me like a sparkling"

"That's because you are a sparkling. Look I know your not into the whole happy family thing but there all you have in your life. If you leave that you have nothing. Before you go do something crazy just think it more"

Deltastorm let out a frustrated sigh but nodded "Fine. But only because your cute...w-wait-"

Falere let a bright red blush appear and giggled "Thanks Delta" She nicknamed him "I'll talk to you later"

"O-ok...forget what I said"

"Too late" She giggled again before ending the video chat.

Falere got comfortable in her berth again and hugged some of her toys, feeling recharge take over once again with a lot on her mind. But she knew maybe being home for the rest of the week might be good. Away from drama and spend time with her mum maybe, might be a good thing. There was one thing on her mind though that bothered her that she wanted to ask her mum.

Why didn't she have a picture data of her dad?"

* * *

_Once again thanks for reading and please review. Idea's are always welcome and I'll try to update again soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is an update. Only one review, oh well. Thanks to the one that did though. I understand what you mean, I agree but if I don't use what I thought I need something else which sadly I can't think of. Since I have no idea what to do and wanted to update this I wrote it from what I thought would go well. Wrote it a few times before I was happy enough. If no one likes it, sorry. If you get the chance please review and idea's are always welcome._

_To be honest I have no idea where this story is going, I'm unprepared. But going to go with the flow and see what happens._

* * *

It was now the next night and everyone had gathered at the city hall for the meeting. Nothing much really happened over the years but this time it was different with a protest and some news from the outside.

Darklight and Moondancer walked in together as they made there way to there seat, knowing what was going to happen tonight unlike many other's. Moondancer couldn't believe it when she was told by Darklight, it devastated her. The last thing she ever wanted to do to her sparkling's was separate them into different class rooms, they were not going to cope at all if it happened.

"You ok?" Darklight asked.

"Y-yeah...just don't know what is going to happen"

"We just have to wait and see, I won't let this happen"

the femmes looked around to see if they could find a familiar face anywhere, and just when they started looking a voice called out to them.

"Hey Darklight over here" It was Vectra.

Darklight gave a smile with a wave as she walked over to him, seeing the smug look from Moondancer and told her to be quite over there bond.

_"There's your crush" _Moondancer giggled through there bond.

_"He's not my crush" _Darklight hissed trying to stop from blushing as well.

Moondancer took her seat and Same with Darklight, and like always Vectra would sit next to her. As they waited for everyone to take there seat Darklight spotted Hyacinth and Maryellow sitting behind them and thought she would say hi.

"Hey. How are you guys?" She asked.

"Were good. Thanks for asking" Maryellow smiled. She was always a sweet femme to talk with.

"Over your hang over Hyacinth?" Darklight smirked.

She smirked back "Yeah but I feel like going for another round later tonight. Want to join me?"

"I wish I could, but I should be right back home to be with Falere. Maybe another time?"

"Sure. Always open for anything" She gave a grin "Maybe next time we can find our self's some mech's to shag"

Maryellow narrowed her optics "That's gross"

"What can I say I like to have fun once in a while"

Maryellow snorted softly "Once in a while? Is interfacing once or twice a day to little for you?"

"I'm allowed to have a life. So what if I find a cute different mech everyday"

"I bet you couldn't go one day without interfacing"

"Your on"

With that the deal was on.

Darklight laughed softly at the cute argument which they did almost every day, but they still cared about each other.

"How's Falere?" Vectra asked her.

"She's fine. She told me everything and now I understand why she did it"

"Why did she do it?"

"With there assignment they had to write about what there dad did and bring them to school. She didn't want to be there without her dad while everyone else was there. She just didn't feel comfortable"

"That's too bad. I could have filled in if she asked"

She smiled at him "Thanks. But it's too late now, but I'm sure she would have asked if she knew"

"I'm always around for her, just so she knows for another time"

"I'll pass on the message"

Once everyone was seated the meeting started. The counsel took there seats at front facing everyone while the one in charge stepped forward.

Blazer, was leader of Luka city for the past few hundred years. he is the one that started up the underground city as a refuge away from the Decepticon's. At the time is was very difficult with so many around but over time the Autobot's started to help and work got back that Autobot's along with Optimus Prime was on another world. They provided with the right security and made sure no one would enter the city without them knowing. Over time many have come to live here and over the years some would leave to join forces with Autobot's or leave off world to visit there families living on other planets. So the numbers balanced. Blazer was one of the best, very old and retired Autobot but did his job and cared about his people.

"Greetings everyone and welcome" He started stepping more forward "I have some news to share. Your all my friends and I never want to lie to any of you" He had a worried look, Darklight could see "There have been a large number of Decepticon readings from the outside, close to our base"

Everyone whispered softly, wondering if they have been found or if the Decepticon's are searching for them.

"I have been in contact with the Autobot's though and security will be improved to make sure no one enters this city without permission. There is nothing to worry about, I just think you all deserve to know"

With that said he picked up some data to see what else there was to announce. He looked over it a few times before looking up, looking surprised like he wasn't expecting it.

"Could Flamethrower come forward please?"

In the crowed of people a young femme stood up, looking pretty and flash like most young femmes did. She stepped out and walked up the isle. Darklight watched and right away knew this was the femme making the protest. She wasn't surprised. Flamethrower was the mother of Velocity, the one that bullied Aria. His mother was no better, she was a stuck up femme that always got her way with anything with her big voice that for some reason most people listen to. She wasn't holding her breath for her protest to succeed but she was still worried.

Darklight watched her as she came forward and right away knew who she was. She was the mother of Velocity, the one who bullied Aria. Flamethrower was no better then her son, she was always opened minded but just didn't care what everyone else thought or wanted she just wanted her way done. She was good with convincing people as well into thing's which made her a little worried about how this was going to go.

"Thank you Blazer" She spoke as she came at front and looked at the counsels. "Good evening counsellors"

"Evening. Please speak with what your wanting to share" An elder one said.

She gave a smile and turned to face everyone "For those of you who don't know me my name is Flamethrower. I have been a member of this city for almost a hundred years now and have gotten to known so many and learn about my home. I'm here today to suggest an idea that I think most of you will agree with"

She said it like she was going to have this, like it was going to happen whether if anyone liked it or not.

"Most of us have sparkling's. We love our sparkling's very much, we want the best for them. We want them to have a bright future and happy life as they grow up. But recently there has been something that has come across my mind a few times" She stood proud and kept her neutral look "I'm talking about sparkling's with Decepticon programming"

There was a few wishers among the crowd.

"From what I have seen there are about only five of them, but that is what I know of. I won't name names, but they are sparkling's and have a chance as well but what about our own. They ask so many questions that we can't answer sometimes, they wonder if Decepticon's are bad or not. But since they are surrounded by them it can be very confusing for them. I love my son very much and I want the best for him. I have studied the school for some time and now I have an idea to fix everything"

"Fix everything?" Blazer asked "How?"

"I think we should have two separate schools. One with Autobot programming and neutral programming while the other has Decepticon programming"

It was now the crowd got loud. Most standing up to agree, but other's standing up to protest.

"This is bull slag!" One mech shouted. As Darklight was standing she could see it was Deltastorm's adoptive father, while his adoptive mother sobbed in her hands. "My son may have Decepticon programming but he can't help that. He is still a sparkling and has a chance but it won't happen if you put them in a another school! It's just a waist of credits!"

"I think it's for the best" Another said "Sparkling's with the Decepticon programming are a bad influence on other's"

"Your so wrong!"

"It has to happen!"

"How are they going to feel?!"

"It's for the best"

"Enough!" The counsel now shouted to calm everyone down "One at a time please. We will hear what you have to say"

Everyone took there seat and went silent. It was then the hands started to raise. Moondancer was first.

"I have twins. One with neutral programming while the other has Decepticon. If they are separated there sparks will be broken. They are both so good and amazing"

"I know Moondancer" She seemed to know a lot about everyone "But it may be for the best"

"Micro is a sweet spark sparkling, he wouldn't hurt a cyber bug at all"

"And I hear different. My son tells me your son has been harrasing him" She crossed her arms.

"That's because your son bullies my daughter"

"Once again I hear different" She didn't believe her "Any one else?"

As Moondancer sat down other's wanted to speak. Darklight could understand why she wanted this to happen so bad. She knew if she lost she was going to throw a hissy fit. As she listened to everyone say something she couldn't hep but look at Moondacner. She was so sad, she could see tears prick in her optics as she helm her hands together. She didn't want it to happen at all.

"Thank you. Any one else?" Flamethrower asked once more.

"Yes" Darklight now stood.

Right away she could see the smug look from her face, she was a bitch.

"For those of you who don't know me my name is Darklight. I have been a member of this city for only nine years but it has felt like forever. What your trying to do is wrong. My daughter has Decepticon programming but is nothing like one"

She could see the smirk now "Oh really? Your daughter has been bullying my son and I've just heard she is now suspended from school?"

"Oh mind your own business!" She snapped "You son is no better, he picks on so many including my friends daughter. My daughter is helping her friend maybe you should have a talk with your kid and do something about that before pointing fingers at other's"

"Is that all?" She was over her talk now.

"No I'm not done. As I was-"

She was cut off by the counsels "That's enough Darklight"

"B-but sir-"

"Enough" He repeated.

Darklight took her seat again with more worry then ever. This was going to happen. Flamethrower was going to get her way and she couldn't stop it. Moondancer held her hand with her own as they listened to the counsels talk with her and make a choice. As they were though they just hoped for the best.

Vectra though was silent through the whole thing. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew Flamethrower very well but he just didn't fully understand why she wanted this to happen. He knew her well enough and she was the type of femme that always got her way. But if he didn't say anything this was going to happen and there was going to be very unhappy bots along with sparkling's. Without thinking he made a move.

"I have something to say" He stood up so everyone could see him.

Flamethrower looked over and smiled to see him, thinking he was going to support her.

"Hello everyone my name is Vectra, I've been here for almost as long as Flamethrower and the same with her I've gotten to know a lot of bots. Over the years I've dealt with many bots with Decepticon programming. Many of them have been a handful but other's are just no where near to becoming a Decepticon. I think Flamethrower's idea might work"

Darklight looked up at him confused with what he was saying.

"Thank you Vectra" Flamethrower smiled.

"But I have to disagree"

Her smile faded and just stared him him thinking what he was doing.

"If this was to happen, then what? It won't fix anything there will always be problems. What about outside of school? Are you going to say that we should split up the city next?"

She stared at him "I'm only doing what I think is best for our sparkling's"

"You may do what you think is best for your own, but you should never say something about other's. I've watched many grow up with Decepticon programming and so many of them are just amazing and great sparkling's to know if you give them a chance. I think we should have class lessons explaining about Decepticon programming for our sparkling's. Everything will make more sense for them and they might get to know the other's"

Everyone seemed to listen to his idea, even the counsels. But not Flamethrower.

After only minutes of silent from the counsels they made a choice and faced everyone again.

"After talking over it we have decided to go with Vectra's idea. The school will be provided with a lesson for the sparkling's about not just Decepticon but Autobot and Neutral programming as well" With that the meeting was now ended.

So many were happy to hear about the news and thanked Vectra for speaking out. Moondancer was so thrilled, same with Darklight and couldn't believe her audio's. As many left Vectra looked at front and spotted Flamethrower, sulking with her arms crossed. He came up to her to make sure she was ok.

"Flamethrower I'm sorry I just-"

"Don't" She held up her hand "You got your way, that's all" She picked up a few things and was about to leave but was stopped by him again.

"You have to understand why I did it"

"Oh I understand alright" She faked a smile "You did it for her"

She pointed out to Darklight, who was speaking with some of the other's.

"I didn't do it for her" He said "I was only making another option"

"Let me ask you something. Do you really think she is going to through herself at you after tonight?"

He narrowed his optics "F-flamethrower your being silly"

"I see the way you look at her, everyone does. I'm surprised she hasn't noticed it yet"

"It's nothing like that at all"

"Goodnight Vectra" She then stormed out the room and headed home.

Later on Moondancer headed off home a bit earlier while Darklight and Vectra walked together. It was something they did a lot.

"Thanks so much for tonight, you made not only Dancer and I but other's so very happy"

"It's ok. I thought it was a silly idea anyway, but glad everything worked out" He had something on his mind but didn't know weather to ask or not.

"You doing anything next weekend?"

"N-no why?"

"Did you want to come to the city show with us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah. Dancer, Aria, Micro, Falere and myself"

"Y-yea" He gave a smile "Sounds great"

"Great. Falere would love to see you come"

He gave a smile "She likes to have me around?"

"Yeah she does. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine" He smiled.

It was then he thought maybe now was a good time to ask "H-hey listen. You doing anything this weekend?"

"Not that I know of why?

"Did you want to go out for the night with me?"

Darklight looked at him "You, me and Dancer?"

"No, just you and me" He smiled.

It was now Darklight stopped and Vectra felt like it was all going to go down hill now.

"You mean like a date?"

"Not like a date, a date" He corrected.

Darklight a speechless and wasn't sure how to respond to that. A date? It's been so long.

"I understand though if you say no, or if you want to think about it" He told her.

It was like she had an answer right away "C-can I get back to you tomorrow on that?"

He nodded "Sure, that's fine. Want me to walk you the rest home?" His place was down another street.

"I'm fine" She smiled her best "I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Sure" He waved "Talk later" He watched her walk away and cursed to himself feeling like he had blew everything now. He wasn't sure if he was going to recharge tonight.

Darklight quickly waved and made her way down her street. She was in shock at what she was asked.

A date?

She wasn't sure about it. Did he have feeling's for her? How long for?

She sighed as she knew she was going to have a word with Moondancer when she got home. This was something she was't sure if it was right or not.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review and idea's are always welcome._


	5. Chapter 5

_Another update. Sorry it took a while. Thanks to those who reviewed. I felt a bit more confident about this chapter so hope you all enjoy. Please read and review and idea's are always welcome. Sorry if you don't like this chapter, but no one has really said much and I haven't been able to think of anything as well so hope it works out later._

* * *

As Darklight arrived home she had a lot on her mind. After tonight and hearing the great news for the sparkling's and then Vectra asking her out, it was all too much. How long has he felt this way about her? Was what he said true or did he just say that to impress her?

She didn't know.

Letting out a hard sigh she sat in a chair and just leaned back, thinking over everything and not knowing what to do. Should she go on a date with him?

"Hey Darklight" Moondancer came out "I put Falere to bed and made sure she had no sweet treats"

"Thanks..."

Dancer looekd at her friend as she replied. She didn't sound herself "If something wrong?"

Darklight sighed and leaned back in her seat "I don't know" She started "I guess I don't know what to do"

"Hey come on, talk to me" She came over next to her "Is it about the meeting? Because that went great, don't you think?"

"Yeah of course. I'm thrilled. It's while Vectra was walking me home" She could see the smug grin coming from her face.

"And?"

She thought she should just let it out "Vectra asked me out"

Right away Dancer squealed with excitement "That's so good to hear!"

"Really? Because it feels wrong"

"Why?"

Darklight knew this was going to take a while "Were friends. He has been there for you, me and the kids for nine years. He has done so much and we have a close bond just like you and me. I just never thought he would ask me out like this, I just didn't see it coming"

"So what was your answer?"

"I said I would think about it"

Dancer's smile disappeared "Oh that's never good to hear"

"Well I couldn't say no because I would hurt him and I couldn't say yes because..."

"Because?"

Darklight though wasn't sure what else to say or do.

"Darklight" Dancer started "He likes you"

"Yeah...I guess he does"

Dancer scouted closer to her side "What's stopping you?"

She looked at her friend with a soft expression "Starscream"

It had been only nine years since she last saw and spoke to him. She misses him deeply, all she wanted was for him to return to her.

"I miss him so much. I never stop thinking about him and I'm waiting for him to come and find me. But now Vectra has asked me out, I feel like I'm going to regret it later and our friendship will be gone. I just don't want to strew anything up in my life"

"I know how you feel honey" Dancer smiled softly "It's taken me this long to forget about Bonecrusher and Soundwave. I even have dreams about them sometimes about our night's together and it's so hard to not think about them still. I don't know what is wrong with my CPU, but I know for sure I won't forget about them because of Micro and Aria. There their dad's and I can't forget about that. But I do know I don't want to be with either. I'm staying single, it's for the best"

"I know dear" She looked up at her "All I want is to be friends with him, but he wants more. I just don't know what to do"

"Can I tell you what I think?"

"Sure"

Dancer stood up again and sat in front of her, placing her hand over her friends "Do what you think is right. But there is no harm in trying, it's a date. You don't have to jump into berth with him at all, you don't have to kiss him as well, just have a good time. That's mostly all he wants. You two deserve a nice night out as well"

Darklight sighed and looked up at her "What if I start liking him? Then what?"

Dancer thought about it for a moment, not knowing how to respond to that "I care about Starscream very much, I do. Heck even a handful of the Decepticon's I won't forget about them at all. I know it's only been nine years but how much longer can you wait for?"

"I can wait for another few hundred years if I have to"

"What about Falere? She needs a father in her life"

"Vectra isn't her father though"

"I know, but he is sort of like a father figure to her. She loves him very much and he has done so much for her"

She was right. Falere cared about Vectra so much, sometimes she wouldn't stop talking about him. But wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She hasn't even seen a picture data of him but that's because she never took any to her surprise, she never knew why. There was video but they were all too sexual. If Vectra was more in their life's she was worried she was replacing Starscream with Vectra. What if Starscream comes tomorrow? What if this whole war ends by morning, they would be together again.

"I know. I guess I'm just worried what's going to happen later and I feel like I'm making a big mistake"

"Alright. You over think everything too much. I say go for it. I'm not going to force you but you should have a night out with him"

"What if I tell him no?"

"That depends. Can you ever look at him in the optics again?"

She shrugged her shoulders "Probably not"

"Darklight" Moondancer stood up and grabbed a cube of energon for herself and her friend "For so long you have supported me. It's time I support you in something. It maybe not something you are keen on, but it's something still"

Darklight accepted the drink and smiled softly "So you think I should at least just once?"

"Yeah totally"

Darklight sipped at her energon "Ok then. I'll go see him tomorrow"

"You will have fun don't worry. I have tomorrow night off from work so I'll watch the Falere for you"

"Thanks Dancer"

While Moondancer went back to recharge Darklight went into Falere's room just to check on her. She was in deep recharge just in a strange place. She was on top of her covers, cuddling her favourite toy and laying at the other end. She must have stayed up before knocking out. Darklight smiled as she picked her up in her arms, hearing her moan softly as she laid her down at the right end and pulling the covers over her. A lot of the other's here thought it was a strange thing to have blankets, since they didn't need it but after leaving earth the femmes couldn't help but raid for them. It wasn't just a warmth thing, but a comfort thing. It just made you feel safer. Darklight then tucked her in and made sure her toy was in her arms again. She knew it was her favourite, even though Falere refused to say it out loud but she knew more about her then Falere thought. Giving a final kiss on her helm she left to get herself some recharge as well.

Next morning had come now and it was the last day of school before the weekend. Micro and Aria left with Dancer but Falere couldn't go back until next week, but she wasn't complaining. Darklight had to go see Vectra so she thought she would take Falere with her for the day.

As they two walked down the streets Falere was in a chatty mood.

"Hey mum"

"Yeah darling?"

"Where are we going?"

"Going to see Vectra"

Falere's optics light up "Awesome"

Darklight smirked softly "You like him?"

"Sure I do. He's pretty cool" But she had something to ask "Umm...mum?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if I could have a sleep over tomorrow night?"

She looked down at her "Who's coming?"

"You know, Micro, Aria, Deltastorm and Marble"

Darklgith thought she would have a little fun "I don't know-"

"Pleeeeeeeease"

She smirked softly and nodded her helm "Alright then, but no late night ok. I'll have a talk with there creators"

"Thanks mum" She smiled before asking something else "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby" She said looked down at her.

Falere sighed as she kicked a small stone on the ground as they continued walking "Why don't I have a data picture of my dad?"

Darklight now stopped and looked down at her "Honey, why do you ask?" She knelt down in front of her.

"Well, Micro and Aria have one but I don't. I've never even seen him, that's all"

"I know dear" She rubbed her cheek softly "I care about you dad very much he means so much to me. While we were together I just didn't think of taking any data pictures. But all I can say like I have before is he is a seeker named Starscream, second in command of the Decepticon's"

Falere grinned as she liked the sound of that "He sounds pretty cool"

"He is cool" Darklight said "He's the best. You'll get to see him one day"

Falere gave a smirk before skipping off ahead of her mother and towards Vectra's house which they were very close to now. Once Falere was in front of the door she gave a quick seven knocks while turning it into a musical. Vectra opened the door and smiled down at her.

"Hey trouble maker"

"How about 'Hey Falere! How's it going?' because I'm just the best"

"Oh I can see that" She chuckled as he lifted her up and laid her over his shoulder, giving a quick spin around making her laugh.

Darklight came up and smiled at the two before Vectra put Falere down "There is some energon sweets in the next room if you want to help yourself"

Without waiting a second she bolted into the room to stuff her face with the sweets she loved so much.

"Hey Vectra" Darklight greeted with a smile, showing no awkwardness towards him.

"Hey Darklight" He seemed to be ok as well, which is good.

"Can we talk in private?"

"Sure thing"

She entered his house and made her way into the next room and waited for him.

"How are you?" He asked as he entered.

She gave a nod "Not too bad"

Vectra then right away got talking "Listen, about yesterday. I didn't meant to scare you like that. It has been something I've wanted to ask for a while now, I was just waiting for the right moment. Your a great femme and I understand your feeling's for Starscream. I also understand if you say no, but just so you know after this were still good friends no matter what"

Darklight smiled at his kind words "Your a great guy Vectra. You have been there for me since day one I got here and there for all of Falere's life. My feeling's for Starscream will always be in my spark. But after thinking about it and talking with Dancer, I think I should give it a go"

Vectra seemed to not understand "Give what a go?"

She only giggled softly "A date. You and me"

"R-really? I-I mean...are you sure?"

"I'm sure"

"Wow...alright then" He seemed to be happy, confused and surprised at the same time "You free tonight? Wait I already asked that last night. Um...did you want to go out tonight?"

Darklight smirked softly "I am free tonight. You seem surprised"

"I just wasn't expecting you to say yes that's all...I didn't know what to expect at all to be honest"

"It's alrght" She smiled "Any plans for tonight?"

"Well" He thought for a second "There's a late night in the city, there should be plenty to do in there"

"Sounds good. I have to take Falere shopping but I'll see you later?"

"I'll come and get you"

With that said Darklight took Falere once again and left, leaving Vectra who was very happy.

* * *

_It's short I know. But I'm planning on making my chapters longer so next chapter will be four thousand at least like they use to be. Thanks for reading and please review. Idea's are always welcome._


	6. Chapter 6

_I stayed up until 5am for you guys so I could finish this. As I said before my chapters are going to be longer now so hope you all enjoy this one. Please read and review and idea's are always welcome. So I've been doing some reading back lately of my stories and I'm thinking of editing or rewriting some chapters from them since some don't make sense or there is a mistake. Also I've herd some stories around that have sex in them are being reported or something but not too sure about the full story. I know it is against the rules, but I don't know any other place to post my stories. Also there are much more around so I thought it wouldn't be a problem, I'll just let warning's out if I have to. So I'm not sure if I should edit those scenes from my stories just so it's not as bad or something. But again I'm not sure what to do really. So if you want me to fix something please message me about it._

_I have a poll on my page and will mean a lot for readers to vote please._

**_Warning: _**_There is some sexual talk here. Girl talk ;)_

* * *

Darklight looked into her hologram mirror as she got ready before Vectra would arrive. To be honest with herself she was nervous. It's been so long since she's been on a date and now she was going on one tonight with Vectra. It felt wrong, unusual, yet something told her there was no harm in trying. Again she had to be honest, she wished it was Starscream coming for her. He would come through her door and sweep her up in his arms and kiss her. But it was only a fantasy.

She gave a soft sigh as she sat on her berth and thought. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe she should com link him and put it off. But that would break his spark, he was so excited about this she could see it in his optics when she agreed. But so many thoughts about him passed her mind that she might have to ask tonight.

She had one last look in her data mirror and had another look. She didn't know why she was fussing. Finally she stood up and look a deep breath in and letting it out again. She closed her optics and thought to herself for a moment before opening them again.

"I love Starscream" She started "You know I always will and I am still waiting for you" She smiled to herself and finally left her room.

As she was going to go out with Vectra her daughter Falere was having a sleep over. She did speak to there creaters and they seemed more them happy about it. But Aria wanted Hydra to come as well, so Darklight thought she would allow it. Falere was fine with it as well since she thought the little guy was very cute.

Moondancer was in the kids room setting everything up for the sparkling's. Making sure there was enough space for them, setting up a few games for them to have fun and setting some sweet energon aside for them to have. She was going to leave them be until it was time for recharge knowing they will want to have there own fun.

Darklight entered Falere's room to see the three sparkling's sitting on the berth chatting.

"Hey mum" Falere smiled.

"Hey sweetie. All set for tonight?"

"I sure am"

Micro looked up at her "Thanks for letting us have a sleep over Darklight"

"No worries Micro" She smiled at him "Are you three going to be on your best behaver?"

Micro and Aria gave a nod "Sure" They replied.

"Maybe..." Falere grinned making her mother laugh softly at her.

"Don't do any funny business" She leaned down giving her a kiss on her helm making Falere screw up her face at it, but shook it off quickly "I'm heading out tonight so Moondancer is going to watch you Falere. You two I trust, it's her I worry about" She gave a smirk.

"Just wait until the other's get here then the real fun starts" She grinned back.

"Where are you going?" Aria asked.

"Vectra and I are going out tonight"

Falere looked up at her mother, with narrowed optics "Like a date?"

Darklight looked back at her and tried to say something but didn't know what to say or how to explain it.

Micro being the kind mech he was spoke "We will let you two talk" He took his sister's hand and left the room.

Darklight sat down on the berth next to Faere knowing she had to right to know what was going on "It is a date"

"Ah" She nodded, not knowing how to feel about it or what to say.

"You ok with that?"

She sighed "I'm not to sure to be honest"

"Hey listen" She wrapped an arm around her small body "I love your father with all my spark, I always will. Vectra asked me out and at first I wasn't sure, but after doing some thinking I don't see the harm in trying"

"I understand" She smiled softly "I do like Vectra, it's just weird"

"To tell you the truth I think it's weird as well" She started "But he is a kind mech and has been there for us. We will see how tonight goes. If it goes well then maybe a second one will be in place but if it's something that were not comfortable with or something doesn't feel right then we will still remain friends no matter what. You understand?"

"Sure" She nodded "Does this mean he might be my new dad?"

"No. He's just part of our life's and he always will be" She gave a kiss on her helm "I love you"

"I love you too mum" She smirked softly.

There was a knock at the front door and Darklight answered it. It was Deltastorm and his adoptive creater's. Falere right away came running to him and grabbed his hand.

"Hey. Thanks for comming" She said shyly.

"Hey..." He replied before looking up at his carers "Is it too late t change my mind?"

"You will have fun champ" His father rubbed his helm with his hand.

"We will pick you up tomorrow" His mother came down giving him a tight hug and kissing his check softly.

"Ahh man" He groaned as he whipped the spot away.

Darklight smirked as she stood aside to let him in "He will have fun. I'm sure they all will"

As the three spoke, Marble came running around around the corner and up to the home. As came to a stop, panting softly making the adults look down at her.

"Am I late?" She asked trying to hold some of her things in her arms, but was having a little trouble.

Darklight noticed she was on her own "Marble, were is you foster carers?"

"Oh" She sighed "T-here busy so I walked, but they said it was still ok for me to come over"

"Marble, you shouldn't be running around on your own. Next time if your going to be on your own just contact any of us"

"I understand" She came into the house before dropping all her things. It was like she packed for a week.

"Who's picking you up tomorrow?" She asked with wonder.

"Umm...I'm not sure"

"When we pick up Deltastorm tomorrow we will take you home. It's no problem"

She looked up at them with bright optics, showing she was excited "Thank you" Marble then went to find her friends while trying to carry as many thing's as she could making them chuckle softly.

"Hope they won't be too much trouble for you tonight"

"Oh Moondancer is going to watch them tonight with Maryellow and Hyacinth"

"Oh that's nice. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Ahh well" She smirked softly "Vectra and I are going out tonight"

She right away saw the happy grins from the two "So he finally asks" He said.

Darklight was a little confused "What do you mean?"

"It's just you two are perfect for each other. He's a really kind mech"

"Oh" She softly said "Yeah he is kind. I'm just nervous"

"First dates with a new mech are always scary, but most of the time they turn out just perfect" She said.

"Yeah...maybe" That is what she was scared of, having a perfect date.

"We better head off. Since Deltastorm is with his friends we thought we would have a quit night"

"You two need it" Darklight smiled "Just kick back and relax. Come any time tomorrow to pick him up"

"Thanks Darklight. Have fun" The two left leaving Darklight waiting for Vectra to arrive.

She knew very well the two worked so hard to earn credit's and support there son. Even though he was not there energon blood son since she was unable to have sparkling's. That's why they turned to adoption. But above all they wanted to give him the life he deserved, doesn't matter what colour his optics were they still loved him with all there sparks.

Just thinking about the family she thought about herself and her family. Moondancer did have a job working at the local bar since she wanted to have one to be doing something. Darklight did think she should get one, but she just never did. All she wanted was to be free, something she wanted to have after being trapped in the Decepticon base. The reason she wanted to stay was because of Starscream. But thinking about him again made her feel more scared about tonight.

But she tried to think of something else quickly. She thought about the Autobot's, she didn't know why. She knew very well they did send them more then enough credit's to pay rent and pay for the live. She thought maybe they were getting too much, they had no problems and she couldn't think of anyone else that got extra from the Autobot's.

As she leaned on the wall close to the front door she thought about her time with the Autobot's. She almost gagged when she thought about the moment Ironhide kissed her, that was out of the blue. But he made it clear it was a mistake, explaining he was very lonely and missed his bond mate very much. She understood, but the thought of it again was gross. Then Skyfire popped in her mind.

Why?

She remembered her time with him, the way the spoke to each other, how caring he was, how she almost made him interface with her when she was drunk and she thanked Primus that he didn't allow it. But she still did interface with him later, she didn't know why. She only thought it was a test for her feeling's for him. She only thought of him as a friend that was all. Even though his feeling's for her were strong the last time they spoke which was almost eight years ago. She just didn't feel like replying to him any more. She had no idea if he still had feeling's for her or if he forget about her. She hoped he did forget, she just didn't have feeling's for him.

But once more she was thinking too much about her past. She could feel tears prick in her optics as pictures of some of the Decepticon's passed her mind. Mostly Megatron and Onslaught, those no good bastards. Both had raped her. They got what they wanted and it was done, even though she knew they wanted more of her which was not going to happen again. She was safe and away from that place. The only thing she wanted was Starscream to find her, that was all.

Maybe one day. But tonight was different. She was going on a date with Vectra and nothing could stop or ruin it for her. She needed this and wanted to get out more, this is what she needed. She knew it.

There was another knock at the door making her snap back to reality and quickly wipe the tears away. Quickly looking at herself again in the hologram mirror before answering the door, smiling to see Vectra there waiting.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Darklight smiled as she saw his smile, something about it just warmed her up. She noticed he polished his amour very well as well. He looked better then ever.

"Sure" She shyly said.

"You ok about this? If your not comfortable we can not go out-"

"No. It's fine really. Like I said there is no harm in trying"

"Ok then" He smiled "I'll be right here. Better let Moondancer know were going"

"Sure thing" She smiled as she left the door open and went to find Dancer.

She then herd some happy giggled and squeals in Falere's room and made her way there. She let a grin appear as she saw the sight before her. The sparkling's and Dancer were all tickling each other. Dancer on top of both Micro and Aria as she drove them into crazy laughs while Marble and Falere both got Deltastorm. It had been a while since the guy put on a smile.

"Having fun?" She asked trying not to laugh too much.

"You heading out now?" Dancer asked.

"Yeah Vectra is here. I'll be back later tonight"

"Thanks for the sleep over Miss D" Marble happily said.

She gave a smirk at her "It's no worries. You kids have fun. When is the other's getting here?" She asked Dancer.

"Should be soon. Don't worry I'll make sure they have an early night just like you said" She told her.

"Thanks Dancer. I'll see you later"

"Bye!" They all called out.

Vectra looked over as he spotted Darklight coming and closed the door behind her.

"All set?"

She gave a smile "All set"

Later on Maryellow and Hyacinth turned up with Hydra for his sleep over. He was already tired but was excited to be spending time with other's. The three femmes sat in the living area as they opened up the energon and high grade. After a few drinks and chatting they started to have some fun of there own.

"Alright" Hyacinth started as she held her high grade "Never have I ever...Interfaced with a Decepticon"

"You joking right?" Her sister asked "I thought you would have since you interface with any mech"

"It's true I've never have. But it's on my list" She grinned.

Maryellow gave a confused look "What list?"

"My list that is hidden from the universe" She giggled back.

"Well I guess I'm the only one" Moondancer smirked as she took her high grade.

"Your next" She told her sister who drank her high grade anyway.

"Ok. Never have I ever...gave a blow job"

"What!?" Both Hyacinth and Dancer yelled.

Maryellow gave a smirk "I just never have. To be honest I haven't been with anyone since Hyrdra's father passed away" She gave a soft smile.

"Well...guess that means the both of us have" Dancer said drinking her's the same with Hyacinth.

"Ok" Dancer cleared her throat "Never have I ever..." She thought for a moment trying to think of something, but couldn't. She had done so much in her life that it looked like she had done all. Then something hit her "Alright. Never have I ever, Interfaced with an Autobot"

"Oh finally something I have done" Maryellow grinned drinking her high grade.

"I think I've had a drink from every round almost" Hyacinth admitted before starting "Alright. Dancer I want to ask you something, but I totally understand if you don't want to go there"

"Fire away"

"What is it like interfacing with a Decepticon's?"

She gave a soft smirk at her "Well I guess just like any other mech. Nothing special"

"Come on. I've herd stories from other femmes and they say it's the best they have ever had"

She gave a smirk at her before sighing "Well...I've had plenty of lovers in the past. But I have to say, Decepticon's do know how to give pleasure"

"I knew it" She grinned "That's it I'm going to find me a Decepticon"

"Pfft good luck" Maryellow smirked.

"But there not all the same, they are all very different"

"How so?"

Maryellow narrowed her optics at her sister "Don't ask about her past. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it"

"Oh frag that's right. Sorry Dancer"

"It's ok really. I guess I could say a bit"

"Good I was hoping you would say that" Hyacinth grinned again making her sister shake her helm.

"Well" Dancer drank the rest of her energon and placed it down "When I was at the Decepticon base on Earth, I right away knew what they were all thinking with the looks they were giving me and the way they touched me. They all were desperate for an interface. But I wasn't going to throw myself at them like I was a whore. So I kept my distance but it was still hard. There was only one day that someone got to me and I wanted it so bad, so we did but after that I felt so dirty and horrible. So I kept my distance from him. I was young and horny, wanting nothing more then to have a spike put into me. So after a while I managed to befriend a few there, but one was really into me and I was the same. He was so kind, caring, made me laugh and was probably everything a femme wanted"

Maryellow narrowed her optics "Are you sure your talking about a Decepticon here?"

"I am. It's Bonecrusher"

"Oh that's right, Micro's father" She said.

"So anyway. One night I went to his room and we interfaced"

"How many times?"

"Oh Hyacinth!"

"What?"

"Don't worry it's fine" Dancer smirked "So anyway, we were pretty stuck together and I really thought I was in love with him. I wanted nothing more then to be with him. But after a while, the one that I interfaced with first kept keeping his optics on me. I felt unconformable but at the same time I just heated up every time I saw him"

Maryellow thought this was interesting "Soundwave right?"

"Yeah. So yeah, when he was alone with me he made another move. At first I didn't want it but then I asked for it. So yeah that's how both Micro and Aria came but at the time I had no idea who the father was and didn't expect two different father's"

"So was everything ok?"

"To be honest not really. I wanted both, I wanted to have both in my life and in there berth. But that wasn't going to happen. After a while again they both started to fight over me, they kept asking me to choose one or the other and that was driving me crazy. When the Autobot's came to rescue us I went with them. At first I wasn't sure, but deep down I knew it was the right thing to do"

"Wow" Maryellow said softly "I had no idea"

"You went on a crazy ride while you were there" Hyacinth added.

"Yeah it was a crazy time"

Maryellow nodded "So...Who was Darkligt with again?"

"She was with Starscream. There relationship was strong and nothing could break them apart. But after being...raped by two different mech's, having her sister killed by Megatron, being drugged and almost raped again it just wasn't the best place for her to be. At first she was mad that the Autobot's took her, but later she knew it was for the best"

"Frag" Hyacinth said softly "She's tough"

"She sure is. But does Starscream know about Falere?"

Dancer gave a sad smile and shook her helm "I don't think so"

After a moment of silence Hyacinth thought it was time to raise the roof "Well that's enough talk" She said as she got more high grade "Time for another game"

Both Maryellow and dancer smiled as they got prepared.

Meanwhile as the adult talked the sparkling's were having there own fun.

All sparkling's Micro, Aria, Falere, Deltastorm, Marble and Hydra all giggled as they were playing there own game.

Aria was the next to start "Alright Falere, Truth or Dare?

"Hmm...dare"

"Ok" She grinned knowing what she was going to ask "I dare you to kiss Deltastorm"

"What!? No way!" He right away protested.

"Oh come on just on the cheek" Aria said.

"I don't care neither of us want to-" He was cut short as Falere gave him a quick but warm kiss on the side of his face "Kiss?" A bright red blush appeared on his face.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Umm...guess not"

They all laughed harder as they moved to another game. They gathered there sweet energon and got comfortable again. Hydra was snuggled in between Micro and Aria, feeling safe and comfortable to be next to them. He may be younger but he was still good company and very cute.

"Hey Falere" Marble asked as she suckled a sweet energon "How come you mum is going out on a date?"

"I don't know" She shrugged "But I guess it's what she wants"

"Are you unahppy about it?" Marble asked.

"To be honest I don't know how to feel. I know Vectra and he has been there for my whole life. I even called his dad when I was learning to talk"

"Well I think we can all see it's bothering you" Micro said.

"I guess it is. He's not my dad that's all and I feel like my mum is replacing him now"

"I don't think she means to do that" Aria said "We call like Vectra. Even you do"

"I know" She sighed softly "But it's ok I'm cool. Were having a sleep over and nothing is going to ruin that"

With that said they all continued to stuff there mouths with sweets and play games.

Falere was sometimes honest but this time she was. She was uncomfortable with her mum dating. She just felt like she was never going to see her dad again and they weren't going to get back together again. But right now she wanted to have fun. But tomorrow she knew she had to say something to her mum.

* * *

_Thanks' very much for reading everyone. Idea's are always welcome and if you want to help me out with anything at all with editing my chapters or have better idea's for places please do message me. As for the sexual scenes, I'll leave that for you guys to decide since I'm lost. But I won't leave, that's for sure. I'll keep updating my stories, they will just take about a week or two to update that's all. Hope you all understand._

_I have a poll on my page so votes will help out. Thanks for reading and please review._

**_Next Chapter:_**_ How does Darklight's and Vectra's date go? Also the femme's get an unexpected visit from an old friend? Who could it be? (I'm not saying lol)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews guys._

_I have another poll on my page. It's just a question and will help if you vote please. __Here is the next chapter and please read and review. Reviews will make me happy and keep on writing. __Love you all!_

_So I'm happy to say I have big plans for my story. There will be surprises and unexpected moment's around the corner as the story goes. Also hoping for some more reviews, just friendly words or just a hi would make me smile. Just so I know people are reading and enjoying._

_Also I finally got a new keyboard. I was so due for another. So I'm getting use to my new one because it's so different from my old, but it's so much better._

_Please R&R :D_

* * *

The light's that night had brighten up the city so much, giving it a warm and save feel for everyone wondering in the city that night. Darklight had forgotten about all her troubles and left all her memories at home that night. It was time to be free from her mind and have a good night. But she had to admit that tonight she could see Vectra had planned everything out very carefully. She could see he was nervous but also very caring and being such a gentleman towards her.

The two had a great time exploring the city, having a few drinks and just going sight seeing. Darklight felt a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. She was having fun, just being away and getting out was something she hasn't done in a long time. Like she has thought before she thought this date wasn't going to go well and just turn into an awkward moment for them. But it was going well, more then well it was perfect.

Once it was getting late they both decided to head back. Vectra looked at her as they walked and saw something was on her mind.

"You alright?"

She looked over at him and smiled softly "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just Falere"

He looked at her as the two continued walking down the street "I thought you two worked everything out"

"We did. It's something different, I think something is bothering her"

He gave a soft sigh as he stopped making her stop as well "It's about this date isn't it?"

"I have no idea" She shrugged her shoulders "It's just when I was leaving she seemed very surprised when I told her we were going out together. She seemed fine at first but before I left I could see something in her optics that she was hiding something"

Vectra gave a nod with a soft smile "She's young. It's normal to happen with any sparkling who's creator is dating something different. Their just unsure and don't fully understand about it. They feel like it's a replacement and they don't want it to happen"

"You seem to know a lot about this"

"Well, yeah I know the feeling" They two continued to walk down the half busy street "When I was a sparkling my creators were never bonded. From what I know it was a one night stand and I came along. They tried to make it work but all they did was fight so much before I would get scared and hide in my room. It was then they both decided to part ways and it was just my mother and I then"

"That must have been hard for you" Darklight placed her hand over his shoulder giving him a small rub "Did you ever talk to your father again?"

"Yeah, not much but he would come by on my spark day but that was about it. After a while I just lost all contact with him, don't know if he's online or not. I never reached out to him through our bond which I regret"

"What about you mother? How was it growing up with her?"

Vectra gave another small shrug "Before she went offline I was there for her, just like she was for me when I was young. She was a good mother, she would care for me and give the best for me. She even got my a few upgrades when I was young to improve my skills. I loved her, even if she didn't give me all that I'd still love her. But the one thing I got mad about was her having dates. She would have a date almost every week with a different mech. They tried to be nice and get me gifts but I just never showed any emotion towards them. I was a stubborn sparkling"

She gave a soft laugh "You weren't stubborn. Like you said it's normal for any sparkling to feel that way"

"Yeah true" He gave a soft chuckle "But yeah, you should talk to her tomorrow about this. She might feel better once you do"

"I will do that"

Vectra smiled and looked ahead to see a small stall ahead of them. Darkling's gaze followed and right away knew what was there.

"Primus" She whispered softly "Red energon roses"

Vectra smiled at the sight of them. They sure were beautiful "Must be the time of year"

Red energon roses were rare. They would only bloom once a year and were quit expensive as well. But the sight of them was breath taking.

As The two stopped in front of the small stall darklight couldn't help but sigh. Just seeing the sight of the rose reminded her of Starscream, that time he had got her an organic rose for her it was just beautiful. As she was lost in thought for a moment she saw Vectra walking towards the stall.

"One red energon rose please"

She came over next to him "What are you doing?"

"Buying a rose for my date" He smiled.

"Vectra that's a lovely thought but it's way too much credit's"

"Too bad" He passed the credit's over and grabbed the best looking one there was to offer. He picked one that was hiding behind a few more and looked to be perfect. He held it in his hand and looked back at Darklight "For the lovely lady"

Darklight stared at him for a second before smiling softly. It was just stunning. As she held it she twirled it in her hand and the red glitter from it shined onto her.

"Thank you Vectra" She smiled shyly.

The two chatted more and arrived back to Darklight's home. Both stood in front of the home and were quiet for a moment.

"So ahh.." Vectra rubbed the back of his neck unsure what to say "I had fun. Better then fun a great time"

"So did I" She smiled.

He gave a shy nod "Thanks for tonight"

Darklight looked at the rose and back up again smiling at him "Vectra. I haven't had this much fun in...so long" She sighed happily "I'm glad we went out"

"Same" He walked her to the door and stood together again "I have to work tomorrow and also doing a double shift, but we still have out defence class the next day. Still up for it?"

Darklight couldn't help the bright red blush on her face and her mouth was starting to get sore from smiling so much but couldn't stop "I wouldn't miss it"

Vectra continued to smile "Listen. I know we have known each other for nine years, but tonight I feel like we got to know each other more"

"I agree" She admitted.

"So...umm. This was a good night, you think there will be another in time?"

Darklight gave a nod at him "Deficiently"

"I'm glad to hear" It looked like he was about to walk away but he couldn't move away from her "Your a beautiful femme Darklight. I like you, and I'm looking forward to another date in the future. But I understand if your not up for it or if you change your-"

He was cut off when Darklight leaned forward quickly and gently pressed her lips to his own, giving him a small yet warm and gentle kiss. The two held for a moment, taking in the moment of the kiss that Vectra didn't want to end. He held back to urge to pull her closer into the kiss but didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

After a thirty seconds went by Darklight moved away still with a smile and red cheeks "Every good date deserves a kiss"

Vectra was the one now blushing "Ahh...wasn't expecting that. But thanks"

Darklight held the red rose close to her as she entered her home and looked at him as she stood in the door way "Good night"

"Night Darklight" He waved before moving backwards and away from her, but continued to wave and smile almost tripping over a step making her giggle softly.

Darklight entered her home and gave a sigh. Not of sadness or refile. But of happiness. She hasn't felt this kind of connection in so long, something she has been wanting to feel again. Leaning on the door she looked at the rose in her hand and smiled softly. It was very beautiful.

"Oh finally your home" Moondancer gave over to her "Alright grab some high grade, sit your pretty aft down and tell us about your date" She dragged her into the living area where Maryellow and Hyacinth were enjoying there drinks.

"Come on spill give us the juice" Hyacinth grinned.

Darklight sat down and showed them the red energon rose in her hand.

"No fragging way" Dancer gasped softly "He gave you this?"

"He did. He bought t for me"

Hyacinth couldn't believe it herself "Damn I've never got one before. Oh that's it you have to interface with him"

Darklight giggled but didn't answer, not knowing how to.

"So I'm guessing it went well?" Maryellow asked.

"It went perfect" She admired the rose more "We talked, had some drinks, laughed and it was so much fun. I didn't see anything go wrong" She blushed softly again as she knew she had to tell the "Just then at the door, I kissed him"

She almost covered her audio's when the three of them started to scream with glee.

"How was it?" Dancer asked happily.

"It was nice"

"Nice?" Maryellow questioned "Was there no sparks?"

"No, no sparks. I just felt safe when I kissed him"

"So...your mind was clear for the night?" Dancer asked wondering "Did...anything come to mind?"

She knew who she was talking about "Starscream did come to mind a few times, but not as much as he always does"

Mayellow smiled softly "You really love Starscream don't you?" Darklight gave a nod.

"He was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never want to stop thinking about him and want nothing more then him to come flying through the door and swooping me up in his arms. But after tonight, I feel something different. Vectra is great, more then great he's perfect. I guess I'm scared if we get closer and get's more serious. But I can't think ahead like that. It was one date and there is probably going to be another soon" She twirled the rose in her hand.

"We understand dear" Dancer smiled "I'm just happy for you"

"Thanks" She placed the rose down and looked up at them "So how are the sparkling's?"

"In deep recharge" Hyacinth said "We checked on them before and they were knocked out. But looked like that had fun"

She nodded softly "Has Falere said anything?"

"No why?" Dancer asked with narrowed optics.

"She just seemed a little off when I left. I don't know but I'm going to have a talk with her tomorrow, hope I'll be able to find out"

Maryellow seemed to guess what she was talking about "Was Falere bothered with you going out?"

"I'm not sure but maybe" She sighed "But she keeps a lot of secret's to herself so I'll have to sit down and talk with her tomorrow"

The four femmes had a few move drinks while chatting before they decided to call it a night. It was late and needed to get there recharge, but Darklight was having trouble. All she wanted was the wake up Falere and talk but knew that wouldn't help. She will have to wait until morning and then she will find out for sure.

The next day came and the sparkling's were up bright and early, egar for there energon and full of energy for a new day. Deltastorm's parents came by to pick him up along with Marble to drop her off home. Hyacinth, Mayrellow and Hydra headed off home as well with a small hangover after the late night but they had to agree they had a wonderful night with Moondancer and happy to see Darklight's date went great.

Moondancer had decided to take Micro and Aria out for the afternoon giving Darklight the chance to have a talk with Falere. She didn't know what to expect from her but there was no way in knowing unless she asked.

She quietly looked into Falere's room and spotted her cleaning up the mess her friends had made during the night. Smiling softly she came into the room "Hey sweetspark"

"Hey mum" She spoke but didn't turn to look at her.

"Baby can we talk" Darklight came in and sat on her berth.

Falere didn't answer she only gave a nod and sat up on the berth as well. Darklight could clearly see something wasn't right.

"Did you have fun last night?"

Falere knew she was getting _the talk_ from her mother "Ah hu"

"Sweetie if something bothering you?"

"No. Everything's fine"

She sighed knowing she was lying "You just seem a little down. Did something happen?"

But ignoring that question Falere just blurted out "Why did you go out on a date?"

"Ok I know your not comfortable about it" She started looking at her "But Vectra is the one who asked me out and at first I was unsure myself but after giving it some thought I said yes"

"So it won't happen again?"

"Falere" She turned a little that same with Falere "I'm not trying to replace your father, it was just a date"

She looked away from her mother with a small frown "So there's going to be another date?"

"Maybe in time, but sweetie please understand-"

She was cut off by her "I don't understand. Your always going on about dad, how great he is, how you miss him all the time and how you want him to find us. I don't understand why your dating, I thought you loved dad"

"I love your father with all my spark" She started, she knew how Falere was feeling "Your right I want nothing more then for him to find us right now. I know nine years isn't a long life time but it feels like it for me. Like I've said Vectra asked me out and I agreed. It was one date and there might be another in time. Vectra has been a part of our life's since I arrived here. He cares about you very much and he cares about me as well"

"I like Vectra as well, but only as a friend not a new dad"

"He's not going to be your new dad. Just like I've said he's going to be part of our life's for a long time, he is a good friend"

"Then why are you dating him if he's only a friend?"

Darklight sighed and without thinking she quickly picked up Falere and palce her in her lap, holding her close and kissing her helm softly.

Falere narrowed her optics "What are you doing?"

"I love you more then anything in this universe" She held her tighter "One day we will meet Starscream again, but who knows when that's going to be. It could be tomorrow, another ten years or even longer. I can wait much longer for him, but waiting this long has been killing me, it's been hurting so much" She looked down at her with soft blue optics "Vectra has supported us. He has done so much for you, so much for me and he is part of our life's. He has asked me out and the date went great last night, he did as if there was going to be another in time and I said yes"

"So you like him more as a friend?" She asked.

"He's just a friend Falere" She sighed as she was going to tell her what happened "At the end of the date we did kiss, because he deserved it"

She curled her mouth in a thinking matter, not showing anything "I want you to be happy, I really do. But I just feel like you and Vectra are going to fall in love and be together and then dad will show up. What will happen then?"

"That's something I can't answer. I don't know what to expect to happen between Vectra and I but at this moment there is no sparks between us. He may like me and I like him, but were no where near close for us to be together" She smiled at her "But for now it's just friends and maybe a few dates but that's it. We can always go back to being just friends"

Falere gave a soft sigh but nodded her helm "Alright" She looked up at her "Just so you know, I really do like Vectra. I have nothing against him. I just don't want a different dad"

"Starscream is your father and no one is ever going to replace that spot, he will always be your dad"

She nodded and smiled up at her "I'm sorry I'm such a brat" Darklight gave a soft laugh at her.

"Your not a brat. Your my baby femme"

"An annoying baby femme"

Darklight laughed again and picked her up as she stood "Come on let's go crazy. How about we make some sweet energon but in different flavours?"

Falere gave a grin with bright red optics "I would love that mum"

Meanwhile Moondancer had taken Micro and Aria out for the afternoon but decided to do something nice for them. She bought then some special made sweet energon and to the park where not many other's were but to be honest she liked it like that. No one would question her about Micro or herself. It was something that happened sadly, but she would just answer she wasn't comfortable answering.

As she sat on the bench and watched her sparkling's running around the park happily. She hoped Darklight and Falere had sorted everything out. She understood how the sparkling was feeling.

Dancer did care for Starscream, but not just him. Thundercracker, Skywarp, the Constructicon's, Astrotrain, Blizwing and...Soundwave. She sighed as she knew she missed them all, even though she wanted to be away from both Bonecrusher and Soundwave. But the two will always be part of her life, mostly because of Micro and Aria. Both were the most important thing's in her life, she didn't know what she would do without them.

She wondered how Astrotrain and Blizwing were going, they two made a cute couple and she smirked as she remembered Darklight and herself catching them in the closet together. That was an interesting afternoon. She didn't miss her old life, she was a wild teen and that life was over. She was a mother, full time job and the most amazing place she lived in. Nothing could change that. She was in deep thought and didn't notice someone standing behind her.

"Hey stranger"

Snapping out of her thought's she turned about and gasp softly. _No way...was it him?_

"Jazz" She smiled brightly.

"The one and only" He grinned.

"Primus! It's been so long" She jumped up and gave him a warm and comfort hug.

"How ya goin Dancer?" He asked returning the hug.

"Yeah I'm great" She didn't know what else to say "H-how have you been? You look well"

"Yeah can't complain" He chuckled "Same old, same old. Protecting earth, fighting cons, it never changes"

"Well you look good, glad to see your alright" She smiled.

Jazz smiled back and looked behind her to see the two sparkling's continuing to chase each other making him smile softly "Ya have done a great job raising them. They both look beautiful" He told her "And look so much like ya, and there father's"

"Yeah" She smiled softly "I don't know what I would do without them"

"Hey listen. Some of the other's are here as well, want to catch up?"

"How could I say no" She smiled and turned to see her her sparkling's "Micro! Aria!"

The two came running over as they heard there mother call, looking up and staring at the stranger there mother was with.

"Micro, Aria this is Jazz. Second in Command, Leiutenant and head of Special Operations for the Autobot's"

Micro gasped softly and smiled up at him "It's an honer sir"

Aria shyly waved and stood closer to her brother.

"You both have grown up so much, I knew you as sparkling's"

"Really?" They both asked surprised.

"Really. How about you meet some of the other Autobot's? Would you like that?"

"Are you for real?" Micro couldn't believe his audio's "Mum can we?"

She smiled at them "Of course"

The two sparkling's ran ahead as Jazz and Dancer spoke a little more, knowing that had catching up to do.

Meanwhile back with Darklight and Falere, the two were going crazy and nuts at the amount of sweet energron they were making. So many flours from the sweetest to the most sour but were enjoying there time. But both were distracted when they heard a knock at there door.

"Mum can I make some hot sweet energon?"

She stood up as she headed for the door "Wait until I get back, don't want you have get burns like last time"

"I guess. Lesson learned " She giggled.

As Darklight answered the door she didn't know who the expect. Maybe Vectra but he was working, Dancer and the kids would enter since it's there home as well so she didn't know. As she answered she smiled but it quickly disappeared as she saw who was there.

"Hey Darklight. It's been a while"

She tried to find her voice. _Can't be...can it?_

Darklight finally managed to get her voice back, continuing to stare at the mech in front of her "Skyfire"

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys. Please review and idea's are always welcome._

**_Next Chapter: _**_How does Darklight react seeing Skyfire again? Does his feeling's for her still remain? Also Moondancer decides to have a ladies night out with Maryellow and Hyacinth but how does it go? Will her past catch up with her?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the reviews. I have a lot to say below, reading it will mean a lot to me. Sorry it's a big message I just had to get it out there because I wanted to._

_First of all, I read everyone's reviews and I'm sorry if I don't reply. I will keep updating my stories no matter what, it will just take time. I've also ready your reviews **whitemysterycat **:)_

_Second, someone has been posting reviews on other people's stories with my username, but doesn't have a account. They have been saying I need help with my stories, I need reviews or I won't update and stuff. Look, I know your trying to help but please don't pretend to be me. It's not good. You may use the same but different username. Like have numbers or something but never pretend to be someone else. I have no idea who it is, but if your reading this then please stop. I'm not mad, I just don't like it._

**_PLEASE READ.  
Below is a big message. I'm not getting up anyone, or being horrible. Just to those who have been sending me insulting, rude, mean and stupid PM's._**

_Lately and even in the past I've gotten a lot of bad reviews and sadly a lot of horrible PM's from people, and a lot of Mary Sewage crap which I don't even understand what it means but by the sound of the rest of the message it's not good. I'm getting annoyed with it. Just because I have a different type of style in writing fiction's doesn't make me a bad person. I love transformers and have since I was a little girl, I've had so many dreams, imaginations and read so many wonderful stories about Transformers. Reason I write these types of stories is because it's who I am and I'm not the only person it's normal._

_Even though there is sometimes forced, F/F and M/M but hey, if you don't like it then don't read it's as simple as that. About the F/F and M/M I have nothing against it and I don't see any problem with that but as for forced it's not something I enjoy, in fact I hate it. But I believe stories need to have that dramatic or twist part in them, so that's why I add it in sometimes. These are idea's I come up with or most of the time my wonderful reader's suggest._

_I'm not having a go at anyone at all, I'm a really nice person but wish people would keep a lot of there bull crap to them self's._

_These insulting and mean messages get me down so much, making me stop writing or remove the story not wanting to continue. In the past I stopped all together for years before someone gave me the courage to start writing again._

_I'm sorry if I'm being annoying or mean but I'm not trying to be, I'm just speaking the truth and how I feel. Please if you don't like my stories, just leave I really don't want to hear it. In fact no one wants to hear it. People put so much effort into their stories and they don't want to hear the rude messages. Over the past two months I've gotten seven different messages from different people saying the most horrible thing's to me, saying I'm a bad person, how my stories are so bad, telling me I should kill myself or I should be locked away in prison? That's just stupid I'm not even going to reply to those. It might have been the same person and just changed there name every time they messaged me but that's just the saddest thing I've ever herd. Once again, I'm not being mean. I'm just speaking from the heart and I'm putting my foot down. I love my readers your all wonderful. Your the ones that keep me going and make me smile._

_To those who read or leave wonderful reviews, big hugs to all of you._

_Please read and review, please no flames._

* * *

Darklight's optics blinked a few times confused at seeing Skyfire at her door "What are you doing here?" She asked, not knowing what else to say to Skyfire.

Skyfire gave a soft smile at her, it had been so long since he last saw her and she looked amazing "Some of the Autobot's were sent here just to get updates and see how everything was. I got some free time and thought I would come by"

"I-I..." Darklight gaped trying to let words out, but couldn't.

"You don't seem happy to see me" Skyfire said looking down, like if ashamed or feeling silly turning up unexpected.

"It's just a surprise" She spoke still standing at her door "Um...how are you?" She had to ask, knowing asking _What the hell are you doing here?_ Or _What to frag do you want? _was something that she didn't feel comfortable doing, not right now at least.

"Yeah" He gave a cheeky slight grin "I'm good" He stood there for a moment trying to come up with something "May I come in?"

Darklight gave a slight smile and moved aside, allowing him to enter her home and walk in. It was then at was a slight bang and both turned towards to sound but only heard "Ow! Ahh...sorry mum I made a mess!"

Darklight shook her helm with a smirk as she walked ahead, she knew Falere was going to do something like that with her back turned for only a few moments. As she entered the room she smirked more as she saw Falere covered in sweet energon from the small boiling bowl she had. She had attempted to make the hot energon herself once again. Looks like another lesson learned.

"Baby I told you to wait for me" She spoke coming over before laughing softly "Look at you, your a mess"

"I really thought I could do it this time" She held up her arms as to try to hold the energon on her before it hit the floor "But turns out I can't"

Darklight grabbed a cloth a rubbed her face softly before giving it to her "Go get yourself cleaned"

"Who was at the door?" She asked before looking up at see a whole new and different bot standing in the hall way "Ahh...hi?" Not really understanding anything right now.

Skyfire came into view more and couldn't help but smile at the young femme. She looked so much like Starscream but had her mother's colours. She looked so sweet and beautiful.

Darklight right away introdused him "Falere this is Skyfire" She looked up at him and smiled softly "He's an old friend"

He nodded as he knew that's all he was "Yeah. Your mother and I knew each other a while ago"

"Oh" Falere wasn't use to seeing different mech's in the house and this was all so strange and weird to her "Hi Skyfire"

"Sweetie why don't you go clean yourself up" Darklight suggested wanting to have a small chat with Skyfire for a moment.

"Sure mum" She answered before taking one last look at Skyfire before heading off to the wash rank.

Darklight offered Skyfire to sit before they got talking. She really wasn't expecting this, nor ever thought she was going to see him again.

"She's beautiful" Skyfire smiled.

Darklight gave a nod "Yeah she is" She looked up at him "Why did you come?"

He looked down for a short moment, like he was thinking over what to say to her "I came to see how you were, and to see your daughter. I have to say she looks so much like Starscream. But also I wanted to check how your living life was"

"It's good" She said

He gave a soft smile.

She gave a sigh knowing he had more to say "Why do I get the feeling your here for something else?" Darklight knew he was here not just to check on her. After everything that had happened she knew he was holding something back.

Skyfire was silent for a moment, thinking hard and fiddling with his hands. He was unsure, but knew he wanted to come clean "I'm sorry"

She stared at him confused "Your sorry?"

"Yeah" He finally looked up at her "I'm sorry for what I've done to you. Your time with the Decepticon's and the Autobot's was very hard for you and I took advantaged of you. I put so much presser on you and wanted nothing more then to have you in my life. That's all I wanted, but didn't stop to think how you would feel about it. I'm sorry"

Darklight's optics had widen at his words, for so long she hasn't seen him and thought he had come to try to win her back into his life. But she never expected what he just said. But to be honest, she was happy. Give him a smile she answered him "Thank you"

He looked at her surprised but was glad to hear that from her "It's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now"

"Your a good Autobot Skyfire. Thank you for telling me that" She started before she wanted to ask something "Have you seen Starscream?"

"Yeah I have" He said as he sighed "But haven't spoken to him, I can never get the chance"

"So..." Darklight looked down "He doesn't know he has a daughter?"

All he could give her was a small shake, answering no.

"Ok" Darklight couldn't think of anything else to say.

"So, your daughter is cute. What's her name?"

"Falere"

He thought that was a beautiful name. Just seeing her for not even a minute and he thought she was the most amazing sparkling seeker he has ever saw. If only Starscream would listen to him just once, but that wasn't going to happen. Ever since he took Darklight away Starscream had wanted nothing more then to rip hm apart for doing that. But deep down he knew it was the right thing to do.

"The Autobot's are here for another reason as well" He let out.

"What for?"

Skyfire sat forward and looked at her, trying to think how to explain this "There has been a large number of Decepticon activities around and also close by here. There Has been a lot of attacks on Earth as well, were not sure what there planning"

"Is there a chance they will find this place?"

"Were not going to let that happen. That's why security is going to be improved"

The thought of Decepticon's fining her got her worried, but at the same time she hoped Starscream was going to find this place. But she kept that to herself.

"Hey mum" Falere came out and over to her mother, giving a quick stare at Skyfire before looking up at her.

"All cleaned?"

She giggled softly as she answered "Yeah"

Skyfire smiled at her before speaking "So Falere, your mother has told me about you"

Falere looked at him and nodded softly "Have we met before?"

"No. But I knew your mother before she came here. I also know your father"

Her optics brighten up at the hearing that "Really?"

"Yeah" He nodded "In fact, we were good friends a long time ago"

Falere seemed to be very interested now "Can you tell me about him?"

Darklight thought it was nice for Skyfire to have a talk with her about Starscream. Even though she has told her so much about him already, but it was nice to have someone else tell her as well. She sat in her seat as Falere sat next to Skyfire, both having a great chat. Darklight was glad Skyfire was here.

Meanwhile with Moondancer she was walking with Jazz as Micro and Aria ran ahead together. The two were catching up, telling on the thing's that were going on and how life was here. It was really nice to see Jazz. It was when Dancer spoke about the bullies Aria had.

"So they have bullies?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah" Dancer sighed sadly "But Micro protect's her, the same with Falere"

He looked at her confused "Who's Falere?"

Dancer's optics brithen up "Oh right! I haven't spoke about her. Falere is Darklight's daughter"

"Primus, I heard she had a sparkling"

"Yeah she's a little seeker, so much like her father"

"Maybe we should go ask her if she wants to join us" Jazz asked.

But Dancer wasn't sure "I-I don't think so. She's still not over...what happened"

He nodded as he understood how Darklight felt "It's ok"

"So, hows earth?"

"Still in good hands" He started "Doing everything we can to protect Earth and Cybertron while Decepticon's are running around. At least their not causing a storm at the moment"

But Decepticon's being quiet wasn't normal "Isn't that strange?"

"It is, but I'm not worried. Some peace is what we need right now. Those there have been a large number of them hanging around and even close by here, but they won't find this place were going to make sure of that" Jazz said to make her feel better.

"Thank's Jazz. I'm sure they won't" She had to be positive.

Jazz smiled at her before asking something else "Do you still think about them?"

"Who?" She asked.

He sighed "Bonecrusher and Soundwave"

"Oh" She spoke softly "W-well...I'm not crazy for them" She laughed softly "So that's good. But I do think about them sometimes. I have been seeing a Counsellor for the last nine years. He has been a big help. I sometimses had these strange and scary dreams about them...a-about...my sparkling's getting taken away by there dad's"

"That's never going to happen"

"It doesn't sto pthe dreams though" She sighed "But I also have to remember their always going to be a part of my life, becasue of Micro and Aria. I don't know what I would do without them, they mean everything to me"

"Ya have survived this long, have done so well and ya moving on. There father's may be Decepticon's and they accept that. But there is no way there going to get taken away, it's not going to happen. As long as ya here they can grow up and live there life's. When the time comes if they want to meet there father's I'm sure they will find a safe way to do it"

This made her feel better, what he said was true. As long as they were here nothing could harm them "Thank you Jazz"

"No worries" He smiled before speaking again "I'm wondering. Have they said what they want to be when they get there final upgrade?"

The thought made her smile "Yeah, they go on about it sometimes. Micro want's to be a soldier, he want's to join the Autobot's and protect those in need. He loves to help"

"He looks like he would make a great one. Tell him he is always welcome to join the Prime team. Optimus would like to have him around"

"I'm sure he will love that very much"

"What about Aria?"

Dancer smiled softly "She wants to be a medic. She loves to help as well, but is so shy all the time she hides in the shadows"

"I'm sure she is, but she will get there. She may be a shy one but she will open up as she get's older"

"I hope so, it's hard because she get's bullied so much and I'm afraid she will be afraid to help others"

"Ya shouldn't worry" Jazz started "She is a brave and strong femme and has her family and friends to help her out. She will be fine"

As they reached the command centre where most of the soldiers would work and take turns in shifts, the four entered the building and Dancer and Jazz couldn't help but smile as Micro and Aria ran around in disbelieve.

"This is so cool!" Micro gasped as he looked all around him "I've never been in here before"

"This could be the place were you will be one day" Aria added.

Jazz stopped in front of one of the soldiers and spoke for a short moment before he allowed for them to enter the main room.

Optimus Prime was in the room as he gave orders "Make sure the security computers and camera's are up upgraded and more are installed around the base. Ratchet, how are the upgrades in the weapons going?"

"Almost done Optimus. They just need a few more tweaks and should be fully ready to go"

"Thank you Ratchet"

"Hey Optimus look who I found" Jazz spoke as he came froward.

Optimus turned around to see him, but spotted a familuar face behind him as she came into view.

"Moondancer" He started to come forward "It's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm well Optimus, thank you"

"It's been nine years. Fitting in well?"

"Yeah it's been ok" She nodded "But sometimes your past tried to catch up with you"

"You have been through a lot and it will take time" He smiled behind his mask as he looked at her properly "You have grown so much in just a short time. Your a beautiful adult"

Dancer smirked softly "Thank you Optimus" She turned around to see Micro and Aria lost in their own little world for a moment as they took in there surroundings "Micro, Aria. Come over here" She spoke.

The two sparkling's ran over to her only to be comfronted by Optimus Prime himself. Aria stared with wide optics at the size of him while Micro stood tall with his chest buffed out.

"This is Optimus Prime"

Micro was the first to speak "It's an honer sir"

Optimus knelt down to get closer to the sparkling's. The last time he saw them they were just not even a week old. They have grown so much, Dancer did well raising them.

"Hello young ones. I knew your mother a while ago. I also saw you when you were not even a week old"

"Really?" Micro asked holding in all his excitement to be talking with the Optimus Prime.

"Indeed, Micro. You have grown to be a strong mech" He then looked at Aria "You have grown into a beautiful femme, Aria"

"Thank you sir" She shyly looked around with a smile.

Dancer smiled sweetly as her sparkling's spoke with the leader of the Autobot's. It was rewarding to speak with him, it was an amazing moment for them and knew they were going to spread it around school tomorrow.

Micro and Aria were lucky enough to get a quick tour of the place, something no sparkling would get the chance to do until they would be older or in traing to become a solider. Moondancer followed but didn't looked around, she just stared at her sparkling's as they enjoyed this moment. As they continued a new small group entered the room making Moondancer look over to see her.

"Darklight" She was so glad to see her come.

"Hey Dancer" She smiled as she followed Skyfire into the room.

"I convinced her to come. Thought Falere would like a tour of the place" Skyfire said.

Moondacner thought she would stay with her sparkling's while Optimus had a talk with Darklight, she thought they needed one.

"Darklight. You look well" He said coming closer "How have you been?"

"Fine" She let a small smile appear "Thanks" She didn't know how to feel to be honest towards him after everything, but at the same time she knew she had to give hi ma break "You look good Optimus"

"It's good to see you" He looked down to see Falere staring up at him with wonder "This must be your daughter" He smiled behind his mask, it's been so long since he's seen a seeker, a sparking femme to add.

"Optimus is his Falere, my daughter. Falere this is Optimus Prime. You've herd of him right?"

"Y-yeah I have" She nodded with a smile, a small excitement filled in her spark.

"Falere. That's a beautiful name" He stared at her for a moment "You look so much like you mother, and your father"

Hearing this made the femme smile more, she was glad to hear that. Sure her mother said it everyday but it was nice to hear it from someone else. Having a long and happy talk with Skyfire about her dad also gave her more enjoyment.

She smiled brightly at him "Thanks"

"Hey Falere you have to see this!" Aria yelled from across the room.

"Mum can I?"

"Go ahead" Darklight replied and smiled as she watched her sparkling run off.

Optimus then looked back at her "She is amazing. Starscream would be proud"

She gave a smile with a nod "He would be. I just wish he knew about her"

Optimus knew how she was feeling "One day he will"

He was right, one day he will. But it wasn't good enough for her. She didn't even want to be here. The only reason she came was because after Skyfire suggested it Falere begged to go. She would do anything for her and right now she was having fun. That was all that mattered to her. As she watched the small sparkling's getting a tour she could feel the optics of Skyfire on her.

Deep down Skyfire still had feeling's for her, but knew nothing was ever going to happen between them. She made that clear. He wondered though if she was seeing or with anyone right now, even though it was none of his business but he couldn't help but think about it. Just seeing Darklight again was enough for him. All he wanted was for her to be happy and save, and that is what it was like right now.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys. Please review and ideas are always welcome._

_Just so everyone knows I've put the rating down but it might go back up later in chapters. Once again this chapter isn't four thousnad words, it's less sorry. I just really wanted to get this updated._

_I will be typing a story for someone from DeviantART and then updating my other story then I'll get to this. So next update will be in a few weeks maybe. If you want to follow me on DeviantART my username is SparklingPebbles._

_I also want to add as a last minute thing who watched the final episode for Transformers: Prime? It was just mind blowing! I cried! Hope when the movie comes out in October it will be just as good._

_**Next Chapter:** I know I said last chapter Moondancer will have a night out in this one but I really wanted to get it updated so it will be in next chapter. Also Moondancer and Darklight have a long talk and Marble turns up at there home, after getting some bad news._


	9. Chapter 9

_First, I want to thank everyone so much for your reviews and kind messages. I couldn't stop smiling. I did get one, strange and rude message from a member who I won't name. Their just a bully who thinks there cool, but there not. Didn't bother me. Just seeing this much support warms my heart so much. I can't thank you enough. I have made another poll and it's on my profile page, for those four who voted already go back and vote again because I removed it, changed stories and added other things but now I'm very happy with it. To be honest this is the list of stories I plan to do in the future, but there is so many I can only do a one or two at a time. I know I've done this many times, but this will be staying put for a while so everyone get's the chance to vote._

_This chapter is long, I got carried away. Also later in this chapter, there will be contact sexual contact, but no interfacing. If you don't like, don't read. You've been warned._

_Just to add, I know in the last two chapters I said Dancer was going to go out but I changed my mind. I just couldn't feel it once I got it in. It just didn't feel like it was suppose to be there so I left it out. Sorry for the wait but here is next chapter. Hope you all enjoy and as always please read and review._

* * *

Moondancer and Darklight were very happy there sparkling's had a great time visiting the Autobot's and getting a tour around the place. It has been their dream to meet the Autobot's but also they met Optimus Prime himself. Micro was very honoured to meet the leader, Aria was pleased but more excited to see all the high tech computers as she took an interest in them. Falere was happy to be doing something different for once, she loved the fact that Skyfire spoke to her about her dad and she was so excited to hear about him again. Visiting the Autobot's also gave her more enjoyment. The three could go to school tomorrow and brag about it to everyone, maybe they will take an interest in them for once. She was looking forward to rubbing it in Velocity's face.

Darklight sat in her seat watching Aria stand with Ratchet who was giving her a quick speech his work, explaining some of his medic training he had done before joining the Autobot's and even letting her have a try out with the sparkbeat monitor to have a listen to her own, also having a hear of Ratchet as well. Micro was with Ironhide who was telling his many stories of the war, what he had experience and who he had fought along side with. Ironhide did look at Darklight once he spotted her, giving her a friendly _Ma'am_ and a tip from his helm. She nodded at him and smiled. Seeing the old bucket head again was good, but it wasn't fantastic. She then spotted Falere on the other side of the room, standing with Skyfire once again.

She just asked so many questions not along about his work, but about Starscream. She wanted to know more about him ,about his life, how the met and what they did together. Even though Skyfire said nothing about the relationship between the two mech's but she didn't have to know that, she would be just confused. But putting that side she just smiled seeing her daughter so happy. Being out of the house, meeting Autobot's, learning different stories about Starscream and just being happy. Something she didn't see much in the seeklet.

While Moondancer was with Jazz catching up on old times, Optimus thought it would be a good time to speak with Darklight. Leaving his work he came over but saw she was in her own little world.

"Darklight"

She looked up and blinked quickly snapping back into reality "O-optimus..."

"May we speak. In private"

Just staring at him for a moment before giving her helm a soft nod. She followed him out of the room and into another, which once she was in Optimus shield the door shut so they had privacy. Watching him do so, Darklight knew he wanted to seriously talk about something.

"Darklight" He began turning around to face her "How are you really settling in?"

"I-I already told you" She narrowed her optics "I'm fine, were fine"

"I know" He stepped closer to her "Let me ask you something. Have the Decepticon's had any contact with you?"

"No they haven't. What? You don't trust me?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I do trust you. I was just making sure" He explained before continuing "Would you ever go back to the Decepticon's?"

That question just made her silent. Like, how was she suppose to answer that? _'Yeah sure why not, I'll go back and bring my daughter to her father who she has wanted to see her whole life but also will be putting her life and my own in danger by bringing her to the one place where my baby sister was murdered, I was raped and was a slave to Megatron for a year. To top it off I'll be taking her away from the one home she knows, away from her friends and I'll leave Moondancer behind. No big deal'_

Starfire? The thought of her. Her baby sister. Her sweet, innocent baby sister. Taken from the world way too young and she had to watch her death in the hands of Megatron. Thinking about this bought old memories back to her CPU. Starfire's giggles, her laughter, her first steps, her first words...and her life.

"Darklight?"

Hearing her name she looked up at Optimus, who was looking down at her concerned "You alright?"

Her optics began to water but held it in as much as she could "Yeah...fine"

"Darklight" He placed his hand over her shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze, but this just caused her to let out a sharp sob.

"How do you want me to answer that, Optimus?" She looked at him, optics filled with anger but sadness too.

He gave a soft sigh "Are you willing to go back, if you have the chance?"

All she could do was feel her spark clench tightly "No, I wouldn't"

"Are you sure? What about Starscream?"

She quickly wiped away the few tears that rolled down her face and sniffed, doing her best to suck it up and be strong like she always has been "I love Starscream and I always will. But with this war going on and Megatron still standing he won't come and find me"

He gave a nod " I know"

She gave a frustrated sigh "I'm trying to move on, trying to raise Falere here without her father and I'm trying to forget my past. But I'll never forget about Starscream"

He gently took her hands into his own "Starscream would want you to be happy no matter what and do what is best for Falere and yourself. He may not know about Falere but one day he will. He wouldn't want you to keep holding back"

"H-holding back? I'm not-"

"I can see in your optics your wanting him to return. Right now your wanting him to walk right into this room and take you in his arms"

She quickly glanced at the closed door behind Optimus and back at him. He was right.

"I'm going to be honest with you. He's not going to return, not for a while"

Hearing this she just hung her helm. Even though she didn't want to believe it, it was true.

"It could be years before this war may end and peace will be bought"

"I know" She nodded not looking up at him "And your right. Even though I don't want to believe it. But I can wait for as long as I want, no one can change my mind"

"Do you really think he would want you to keep waiting?"

"I promised him I would and I tend to keep that promise. But even if I didn't I still would, I still love him"

"I understand, but just think about what I said"

Darklight looked away not bothing to look at him "Fine"

"I'm glad to hear" He let her hands go and patted her shoulder softly "Thank you for letting me talk to you"

She didn't bother to look at him as she left the room "Sure..."

Meanwhile out of the room, Moondancer and Jazz had a good laugh for a moment "There was a time when Micro tried to help a little cyber rat that was injured. He bought it home and hid it in his room thinking I wouldn't allow him to keep it. After a few days the rat was healed and when Micro left his door open the thing bolted for our fresh energon. There was a huge mess and so much waisted energon" She thought about the memory and laughed softly "After chasing it out Micro thought he was in so much trouble. I was not mad, but happy for him. He tried to help a little creature that most bots would find revolting. I was proud of him"

Jazz smiled and looked over at him standing with Ironhide still "He's got a good spark"

Dancer smiled "He does"

"So tell me, what has Darklight been up to?"

She gave a smirk "You know Darklight. Still herself, but more adult. She's been taking self defence class, just something to improve and do. She sometimes get's out but not as much. Umm...we've made some freidns who are very kind and amazing. Also just last night-" She stopped right away, not knowing if she should tell Jazz.

"What happened last night?"

Sighing she looked at him "You can't tell anyone"

Placing his hand over his spark "I won't tell anyone"

"Alright" She nodded and came closer to whisper to him "Darklight had a date last night"

"Get out" He gasped softly "Are ya for real?"

"I am. He's a really nice mech. We have known him since the day we arrived here and he has been great. He's Darklight's self defence teacher as well, there pretty close. But it was only a few days ago he asked her out. At first she wasn't sure. But I convinced her and they had a great time last night"

"Well" He smiled "I'm glad she's met someone"

"I'm not sure if it will get serious, in fact I don't know what to expect. But the two get along and he cares about her"

"Does Darklight speak about, Starscream,?"

"Yeah, all the time" She smiled weakly "I don't know what to expect in the future. But I do know is Vectra will always be apart of out life's"

Just as she spoke his name, guess who entered the room.

"Hey Dancer, didn't expect to see you here"

She looked over and smiled "Vectra. How are you?"

"Couldn't be better" He smiled and looked at Jazz "Evening. I'm Vectra, head medic"

"Nice to meet ya Vectra" He grinned "We were just talking about ya"

"Oh really? Hope nothing embarrassing" He acted guilty making the two laugh.

"I promise nothing like that" Dancer smiled.

"Is Darklight here?"

Asking the question was answered for him as he spotted Darklight walking over to him with a gentle smile "Hey Vectra"

"Good to see you Darklight" He smiled back.

As Jazz watched the two, he could see the spark right away between them. But didn't say anything, just continued to smirk softly and lean against the wall behind him. Dancer right next to him, smiled at the two. He really cared about her. But the question was, did she care about him in that way?

"Can we talk for a second?" Vectra asked.

"Sure" She looked behind him "You two, skat!" She waved her hand at Jazz and Dancer who just laughed softly and moved along.

"So...what did you think of last night?"

She smiled "It was fun. I had a good time"

"Same" He came a little closer to her, continuing to smile "About next weekend, when the fair is on in the city. You still up for that?"

"Of course. I'm the one who invited you"

"I know and I'm more then happy to come along, it's just I'm not sure if Falere will be comfortable with it"

"She will be ok. Like I've said she really likes you. She just got scared about us having a date. But she won't mind at all"

"Thanks for telling me. Is it alright if I have a talk with her tomorrow afternoon?"

"I don't see why not" She gently rubbed his shoulder.

On the other side of the room Skyfire had lifted Falere onto the table they were at and showed her a few thing's he worked on. As he did so he couldn't help but glance over to his side and got a look at Darklight, but she was with someone else. Confused he continued to look at the two for a moment noticing they must have known each other. But the way she touched his arm and smiled, were they friends? Was he jealous?

Vectra gave a quick kiss on her helm before leaving and continuing with his work he was to do with the Autobot's.

Darklight continued to smile before looking to her side to catch Skyfire staring at her. How long for, she thought to herself.

All he did though was give a quick smile and focusing back on Falere. She didn't know how he still felt about her, but she could see he wasn't over her.

Later that afternoon it was time for the Autobot's to head back to Earth. They had to admit it was great to see Darklight, Moondancer and there sparkling's. They have raised them well. Optimus was glad Darklight was doing ok, the same with Dancer. The two have been through a lot and it was good to see them happy.

Once the small family arrived home the sparkling's all jumped into the home and squealing happily with the excitement they had this after noon.

"It was so awesome to see all of the medic's tools. I've never seen anything like them!" Aria giggled running into her room and placing a themonitor device on her berth side table that Ratchet had given her as a gift. She was more then happy to accept it.

"Ironhide told me some of the most incredible stories. He's done so much! I so want to be like that when I get my final upgrade" Micro said running over to his berth and hoping up on top. He then got into a fighting stage and started to fist punch the air like he was really fighting.

Falere smiled as she listened to her friends. They were right it was a good time. Skyfire knew so much about Starscream, he even spoke about him studying to become a scientist right after her dad got his final upgrade. They were good friends for a while, it was a shame they weren't any more. She wanted to ask so badly why they weren't but deep down she knew very well why they weren't. Skyfire was an Autobot and Starscream was a Decepticon. It was just the way it turned out.

Outside there room Dancer and Darklight both took a seat and and spoke for a bit.

"So you were alright today?" Dancer asked.

Darklight nodded "Yeah it was fine, better then I thought but...you know. Seeing Skyfire again was unexpected"

"Did he say much?"

"Well not really" She sighed "But he did say he was sorry, about everything that happened. I accepted that but before I was talking to Vectra for a moment and he kissed me on my helm softly. Skyfire must have seen this and I spotted him looking. I just have a feeling he's not fully over me"

"Well..." Dancer tried to just make her feel a little better "Don't worry about it. He's not going to be back for awhile and he knows very well nothing will happen between you two"

"I know. I guess it just bothers me he turned up like that. In fact all the Autobot's. Just seeing them made me think over my time with them which was not enjoyable" She looked down like she was thinking what she was going to say next "Also Optimus had a talk with me, in private"

"What about?"

"You know, the past. He said Starscream wouldn't want me holding back"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm not fully sure. But I could tell he was trying to say _'Let go of Starscream and forget about him'_ But I can't"

"I know your never going to give up that easy. He cares about you, we all do. We just want you to be happy"

"I am happy, I have Falere and you. I can continue to wait for Starscream and that is my own choice"

"Your so right, no one has the right to change your mind" He smiled softly before it faded "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

She smiled softly and scooted closer to her "Starscream was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to you. No one saw what I saw. I saw the love and bond you both had it was amazing. I really care about him and I want him to come back as well just to be with you and Falere again"

"Yeah, you've said this before" She slightly narrowed her optics.

"I know. But I'm getting to something. Do you care about Vectra?"

"Of course. He's been an amazing friend and last night was a lot of fun"

"Do you like him?"

"As a friend? Yes. As something serious?...I-I can't answer that"

"If you and Vectra ever got into a relationship, and Starscream came back. What would you do?"

"Oh Primus don't even go there" She berried her face in her hands "Look. I like Vectra, in fact after last night I now have a crush on him" She finally admitted.

Dancer smiled brightly "You have a crush on him?"

"Yeah I do" She sounded disappointed "He's amazing and every femme's dream mate"

"There's another point"

"What point?"

She smiled weakly "He's every femme's dream mate. If you leave it too long it's going to be too late"

Vectra was amazing. He was smart, good looking, skilled, a doctor and amazing with sparkling's. What more could a femme want? The thought of being in a relationship with him made her smile, but thinking about Starscream made her worry. She loved that seeker...she could sing it forever and never get tired of it.

"I think you should give Vectra a chance"

Hearing that from Dancer made her look at her "It's not that easy. Like you said, if I end up with Vectra and Starscream comes back what would I do? Ditch Vectra and run into Starscream's open arms? Tell Starscream he's too late I've moved on? Last thing I ever want to do is hurt either of them"

"Well, your not committed to Starscream. Your just in love but haven't seen or spoken to him in a while."

She looked up at her and smiled weakly "I just feel like I'm in your shoes like you were before, I really don't want to be in there"

"Then decide on one person for the time being. It doesn't not have to be permanent and you can always go back to being friends. If you can't decide which one to commit to first, just go with the first person you met, or the one who is kinder, or the one who you like the personality of the most"

Darklight sighed at her speech but shook her helm softly "I'm sorry Dancer. I can't make a choice, not right now"

"What if you spend time with Vectra to make sure you keep a clear picture of how it feels to be with him. Get to know him more, ask anything about him and see if you really like him"

"I'm not sure if spending more time with him will help much"

"What if you distance yourself from him for some time, avoid contact and carry on with other aspects of your life and check in with your feelings every now and then?"

"No. I don't want to push him away, it won't help"

"What about a list? You write down each of there names and below them you write the pros and cons about them"

"Pros and cons? L-look Starscream isn't around so I don't need to over think about all this. Frag it, he might not even come at all" She snapped now and crossed her arms.

Dancer sighed and looked down. She had upset her friend even though she was only trying to help "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything"

"It's not your fault" A small hiss escaped her vents "I-I shouldn't have said that about Starscream. It's not his fault either. I just miss him"

"I know"

Darklight got more comfortable in her chair and looked up at her "I'm afraid of so much. Getting too close to Vectra, Starscream finding out I'm with someone else, Starscream not showing up at all, being in Megatron's or Onslaught's hold again and being in that place again. I want to give Vectra a chance and see how thing's go but I really don't know how he wants this to go or how much he likes me" She sighed heavily "I over think so much"

"Everyone has a fear and there always about something different"

"Yeah...I just don't want to hurt anyone"

"You won't" She placed her hand over her's "Look, I'm sorry if I give bad advise or if I'm pushing you into anything"

"Don't be sorry. I just want to hear what you have to say and be there as a friend. That's all I want" She gave a friendly smile at her.

As the two chatted for a short moment more there was a knock at their door, but it was very soft.

"Who could that be?" Dancer asked.

"I'll answer it" Darklight stood and answered it.

As the door opened she looked around to see no one was there, nothing but the freezing cold breeze blowing on her and coming inside. It was then a soft whimper caught her audio's making her look down, only to see Marble. She was shivering from the cold wind, whimpering, dried tears stained her cheeks and held a small predacon toy in her arms.

All Darklight could do was gasp softly and kneel down in front of her "Marble? What's wrong?"

All the sparkling femme could do was wipe her face with her arm before looking up at her still sniffing "W-why doesn't anyone w-want me...?"

"What do you mean sweet spark? Come on inside, you must be freezing" She gently picked her up and bought her in, bringing her over to where Dancer was seated who right away noticed Marble.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Dancer scooted closer to her while Darklight sat on the arm rest next to Marble.

"Did you want any energon?" Darklight offered.

"N-no thank you..." She hiccuped softly.

A blanket a given to Marble and all she did was wrap herself in it. She didn't own one because they didn't really need one. But on a cold night like this, every sparkling will do anything to keep warm.

"Tell us what happened" Darklight said stroking her helm gently "Did you get hurt?"

Marble shut her optics tightly trying to keep her tears under control, before explaining everything that had just happened not long ago "My feeling's got hurt..."

_Marble was humming one of her favourite tunes in her room as she tidied up around, making sure everything was in place and in order. Though it wasn't just her room, she shared it with another four sparkling's who were sparkling's of her foster mum and dad. She was the only foster sparkling here though she didn't mind. She was a neat sparkling but the room was always left a mess from the other's who didn't care much. But she always kept a smile on her cheeky face like the bubbly sparkling she was._

_She was the youngest here so she was treated like one. Always last for everything and didn't get as much attention as the other's did. But she would flatter her small wing's, flatten her curled antennas on the side of her helm and hum a lovely note. _

_"Marble" She herd her foster mum call out._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Come out here"_

_She thought she might have been in trouble but shrugged it off not knowing at all what it could be about. She quickly grabbed her favourite predacon doll so none of the other's would hide it from her like they did all the time. Tapping her feet onto the ground she skipped into the living room to see her foster mum and dad seated and giving her a neutral expression._

_"What's going on?" She smiled up at them._

_Her foster mum only gave her a flat smile "Sit down Marble"_

_She did so and scooted to the back of the sofa with her legs hanging over the edge, kicking them up and down softly._

_"Stop that Marble" Her foster dad ordered._

_She did as she was told and looked at the two, it was normal for him to give order's._

_"Marble you have been here for the last five months and the reason we went to foster care someone was so we could earn a little more credit's from the __services. We thought it would work out our credit problems. But it's only gotten worse" She explained blankly._

_"So we have decided to send you back to the sparkling services and they will find you another foster home. It's just not working out here" Her foster dad finished._

_All Marble could do was stare blankly at the two, trying to understand what they were telling her. Credits? Send back?_

_"I-I don't understand..." She tighten her grip on her toy "I thought y-you wanted me here..."_

_The two didn't say anything to the poor sparkling, just looking away from her like it wasn't a big deal._

_"I p-promise to be good, I'll do more chores, I'll be more nice to the other's, I'll improve my grades, I'll-"_

_"Enough!" He snapped at her suddenly making her squeak at the sudden boom and shut her mouth._

_He sighed at her "Marble your use to this your always going to different foster homes, what's the big deal now?"_

_"B-because...I thought this was my home" She whimpered softly "I thought you wanted me"_

_"Marble we never wanted you, we were only doing it for the credit's" He admitted to her not caring if he was breaking her spark, he was just speaking the truth "We gave you a temporary home, we paid for you education and we work our aft's off to feed you and get the thing's you need. But were not getting enough credit's to support our own sparkling's who are more important then you" He told the whimpering sparkling._

_"B-but-"_

_"No more buts!" She sighed with frustration "You will be heading back tomorrow morning. Don't take any of your thing's though you won't need them"  
_

_He then looked down at her arms and spotted the toy "Including the doll Marble"_

_Looking at her arms she saw her predacon smiling up at her, it was her favourite toy._

_She slowly shook her helm "N-no...it's my favourite"_

_"We bought it and it's not yours" She told her._

_"Give it to me" He sat up and opened his hand at her, waiting for the toy. But Marble only clenched the doll tighter. Giving her a frown he went to take it from her "Is said give it to me!"_

_"No!" She screamed and jumped of the sofa, running under his legs and headed for the door. She ran out of the home into the cold night letting tears roll out and sobbed softly as she ran. The other two didn't bother to run after her, thinking she wasn't their responsibility any poor sparkling was spark broken and they didn't care, m__arble continued to run to the only place she knew._

Marble whimpered softly as she held onto her doll, wrapped herself in the blanket and listen to the soft hushes and gently strokes that came from Dancer and Darklight.

"It's ok sweetie" Dancer couldn't believe what had happened to the poor thing, no one should experience that.

"You can stay here tonight, I'm going to sort out everything for you tomorrow. You don't have to worry about anything" Darklight old her.

Marble wiped her optics and looked up at her "I'm sorry for t-turning up like this"

"Don't be sorry at all! None of this is your fault Marble. Your a sweet sparkling and we love you very much" Dancer gave a gentle kiss on her helm.

Darklight smiled at how Dancer was treating Marble. The poor thing, she was going to have a word with those so called foster carers tomorrow and make sure she has everything sorted for Marble.

Falere had heard some noise and came out to see what was going one "Mum?" Looking up she noticed Marble, and she looked so upset "W-what's wrong Marble?"

"Nothing" Darklight smiled "Looks like your going to have another sleep over tonight"

"But it's school night"

"You know what tonight is special" She continued to smile at her before lifting up Marble "Because we have the most important visitor" She gave a playful tickle on her side making Marble bring out her happy giggles. That was the Marble everyone knew.

"Really? I can have a sleep over?" Falere was more then happy.

"Why not?" She placed Marble on the ground and took the blanket, putting it aside and kneeling down at the two sparkling's "How about some sweet energon and a movie before bedtime?"

The two jumped up and down happily and ran off to see Aria and Micro.

"Why didn't you tell Falere?"

"I don't want to worry her. If Marble want's to tell her she can later. Let them have some fun tonight"

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Well..." She sighed not really knowing but did have an idea "First I'm going to speak with those carers, I'll give the man audio full. Then to the Sparkling services to see if I can sort out something and make sure Marble is put into one home where she won't be given back"

"It won't be easy"

"I know, but I have to do something. She deserves better"

Marble had her mind off so much while with her friends and sitting right next to her best friend while they ate sweet energon, many different flavourer's and watched some cybertron movies was a fun night for her. Dancer and Darklight were glad she was alright for now.

It was late at night now and everyone had gone into recharge. Falere insisted Marble share her berth, she was more then happy. Her best friend was right into recharge before she was, but she knew something wasn't right. She was upset before but no one said why. Also why did her mum allow a sleepover? She never allowed them on a school night. But thinking about it wasn't going to answer anything for her, so she would wait until tomorrow.

Meanwhile Darklight was having one of those night's where she was struggling to recharge. Powering down before powering back up again, it was strange. But she was very tired and needed some...

_Darklight could hear the wind outside blowing onto there home making the strange wooing sound which might explain her having trouble with recharge. A soft moan escaped her lips, turning on her back and moving her helm to the side and wrapping her leg around the thin sheet that covered half her body._

_She could hear different sounds, strange to her and not a normal sound she would hear at night at home. But she was too tired to react to this, so just stayed where she was hoping for recharge to take over. As she felt herself drift slowly into recharge more, she swore she felt someone standing over her. But once again just didn't bother to wake up. She sighed softly and moved a little to get more comfortable, but now she felt someone sitting next to her. At this she felt a hand brush against her cheek softly, it was gentle._

_Her optics now onlined to look up to see who was here. She let a gasp escape her lips, but didn't move an inch. Was this a dream?_

_"Starscream?..."_

_His gentle smiled speared as he continued to gentle brush her face with his hand "Hey beautiful"_

_Sitting up she reached out to Starscream to make sure he was real, but she didn't get the chance because Starscream grabbed her hand with his own and gave her a tender kiss on her servos. Brushing his own servos over her hand continuing to smile at her._

_"I've missed you babe" He whispered to her._

_Darklight let out a happy sigh, optics pricked with tears not believing he was really here "H-how did you find me?"_

_"Shh shh. That doesn't matter" He now moved forward and on top of her, laying her down and leaning forward to capture her lips._

_She heard his moan and felt the vibration from him as he deepen to kiss, arms wrapping around her back and his other pulling her thigh up and settling himself in between her legs. Her own wrapped around his neck, taking him deeper and wrapping her other leg around his waist. Feeling his body frame heat and hearing his groans making her moan back at him. Starscream inserted his glossa in her own, both dancing and swirling together with moist and with sweet taste._

_This was happening. He was really here, he was here and back with her. Oh how she was dreamed this day to happen. She felt his mouth leave but then started to gentle nip and kiss at her neck cables. She dug her servos into his back, scratching up as she felt the pleasure that was building up in her. She now felt him moving down further and stopped at her chest plates. She felt his glossa lick around the base of her chest plate and his hand moved down between her legs, where she yelped as he started to rub her covered panel continuing to kiss her chest plate._

_Darklight moaned loudly and cupped her hands behind his helm, rubbing and wanting him to continue. Her optics shut closed not able to keep them online, letting out soft pants and moving her hips with his stroking fingers. Next step was his removing her chest plates, a little rougher then expected but it didn't bother her._

_She then heard a deep chuckle that sounded nothing like Starscream, it sounded familuar though._

_"I've missed these babies"_

_Optics snapping open she looked down and froze. Looking up from her bare chest was Onslaught grinning_

_Before she could scream Onslaught rushed up to her face, pinning her down and stroking her face. She stayed silent not understanding what was really happening now._

_"I knew you would want more from me" His mouth then crushed on her own with force, biting her lips and his large glossa sucking her mouth dry._

_Darklight made protests, trying her best kicking her legs, screaming into the kiss and clawing at his chest hoping to do some damage but it was hopeless. He managed to keep a good hold on her as he then grabbed one of her bare and sensitive breast giving it a rough rub with his hand and enjoying every moment he took from the struggling femme._

_All she could do was shut her optics tightly and try to think of anything else but this. Nothing made sense Starscream was here just a short moment ago and now this brute was here taking what he has always wanted._

_His mouth finally left her's, leaving a wet sticky saliva between there mouths. All she could do was pant and let out a soft whimper. Why couldn't she do anything? She heard his deep chuckle again, but again it was different. She found the courage the online her optics to look up at him, only to wish she never did._

_Megatron brushed his thumb over the femmes shivering lips chuckling again at how helpless she looked. Fresh energon was covering his hands, leaving trails overhere lips and parts of her body "You belong to me. No one will ever want you" He sat up and grabbed something from behind before showing it to her face._

_She screamed as she saw her Starfire's offline body thrown into her face Megatron continuing with his cruel laughter before d__arkness started to spread through the room and around Megatron, before over self. The last thing she saw was his killer red optics and her sister's body being tossed away leaving her to continue to cry and scream._

Shooting up from her berth Darklight gasped through her vents. Her body was heated up so much her cooling fans kicked in. She sat there for a while trying to think over what had just happened and feeling confused.

It was only a dream.

Sighing heavily she berried her helm in her hands, rubbing her forehead and the back of her neck feeling herself very stressed, scared and confused at the time. After a bit she managed to relax herself and stood from her berth and headed to the wash ranks. She needed a shower to cool herself and relax.

Entering the shower rank she didn't bother to remove her chest plate and stood under the water. She leaned back until she felt the wall hit her back and slide down slowly onto the ground. She felt hopeless, dirty and lost with the dream. It felt so real. After sitting under the water for quite a while now she found herself more relaxed.

Once she was finished she went back to her berth, climbing in and wrapping her thin blanket around her, rubbing her helm into the softness. Her dream was still on her mind but tried not the think about it, it was a nightmare to see Onslaught and Megatron doing what they had done before to her. Also seeing Starfire's offline body was the worst. But it was only a dream, dreams can't hurt. She just tried to focus on Starscream or nothing, that was all she could do. She noticed she was more tired then before now she was relaxed. Maybe she could finally get some recharge.

* * *

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt Darklight. I love her very much. Thanks for reading guys. Idea's are always welcome and please review._

**_Next Chapter:_**_ Darklight tries to sort out something for Marble and speaks with a few people including Vectra about their relationship. The sparkling's go back to school and it's the first day they learn about programming, but thing's don't go as planned._


	10. Chapter 10

___Sorry for the wait. I have no excuse I'm just lazy. Also I've been starting a few stories and taking my time with them, I have like four different ones I'm working on but it's going to take time to finish the first chapter. Thanks for the reviews everyone. ____I'll be bringing in another new character in this chapter. _Here is the next update and hope you all enjoy. _Please **R&R** and idea's are always welcome._

_I have a poll on my page, same as before. **Please vote**. __I quickly want to add that the underground hidden city is called Luka, for those who didn't know._

**_Warning: _**_Violence._

_**Authors note:** __So, lately I've been doing random browsing on DeviantART and I happen to stumble upon some art and comic's done by antubis0. Lot of her art is transformers, but in a wolf form universe. This has inspired me very much and have thought about it for a while. How would people feel about a transformers story in a wolf form universe? Don't worry, as I've said before I will still be typing the most rated stories voted on my poll that is still up on my page. From her comics, her characters are from transformers MB movie, which I won't do. Maybe G1 or Prime but this is just a rough idea, I will give it more thought later. ____Let me know in reviews or messages._

_______Also, one more thing. I've been thinking about changing my username from **Decepticon Chick** to _**SparklingPebbles**. What do you guys think?

* * *

_Earth...Autobot base_

Skyfire stood outside of the autobot base late at night as he gazed up into the sky. The crickets were very active that night but it was a sound Skyfire really liked for some reason. He found them fascinating. They were like the night walkers of the night.

Slowly sitting on the dirt ground he placed both his hands either side of him and leaned back, sighing softly as he thought about Cybertron.

It had been so long since he had visited their home again. But was even better seeing at least one city not in ruins. Though their was still many around the planet, but sadly the only remaining ones were almost in ruins. Darklight's old home was no more it had been flatten, along with many other's. More and more decepticon attacks were happening and more life's were being taken, and the autobot's couldn't stop them. More of Shockwave's drones were doubling and no matter how much they offline, they just kept coming back.

Lucky, the autobot's had their own space bridge without the decepticon's knowing. The next one was located in the Luka city which is how they travelled and arrived without being noticed from the outside. Thanks to Wheeljack they were able to gather information and details about the other's scattered around on earth and create their own. Which made thing's a lot easier for them to keep in touch with their hidden underground city.

They knew very well there were other's in need on cybertron and off planet but the autobot's had to be careful who they were dealing with. They couldn't just invited anyone in as someone could be a spy which they couldn't allow to happen. Since they knew Darklight and Moondancer, they knew they would be fine. Everyone had to go through so much just to enter the city. A whole background check had to be done including a few hundred questions were asked. But it had to be done.

As for other's with decepticon programming, that was a different story. Most were sparkling's and just about all of them were abandon by anyone unknown. There have been a hand full that were young adults but they had been working for the autobot's for so many years that they had gained their trust. But at the moment, only a handful with decepticon programming remain in the city. The other's either went off planet or just didn't want to be in the city any more.

But he knew very well what the best thing was for him to visit. To see Darklight. Seeing her again was a great feeling, she had gotten more beautiful in only a short time of years. He wasn't sure what to expect once he came to her door. He expected her to close to door in his face, to welcome him with a hug or just be surprised to see him with no emotion which is what she did.

After everything that has happened after everything he did, he had to say he was sorry. His feeling's for her were not as strong as it use to be. But he still cared about her. It was very exciting to see she had a daughter now in her life, to top it off she was Starscream's daughter. He was just happy that the two got what they wanted but sadly Starscream didn't know. Skyfire has tried over the years to try and tell him but he would never get the chance or Starscream would shoot him. It's just how it was now. He hated him more then before to taking her away from him, but deep down he knew it was the right thing to do.

He thought everything was fine until he saw her speaking with that other mech. Just the way the two spoke to each other and how she smiled at him, but something clicked when he leaned forward and kissed her helm. Friends wouldn't do that, right? He had no idea but knew very well it was none of his business. But it was bothering him. Had she moved on?

"Skyfire?"

Snapping out of his thoughts he turned his helm to spot Optimus behind him.

"Optimus. Sorry, I couldn't recharge" He sighed as he gazed back in front of him.

His leader walked over and sat down next to him like any good friend would "What's on your mind Skyfire? You haven't been yourself since we got back"

"I know and I don't mean to" He softly spoke "There's just a few thing's on my mind"

"I can tell" Optimus turned his helm to look at him "Is it about Darklight?"

He could read him like a book and all he could do was clear his throat quietly "Yeah"

"Skyfire. She's made it clear about her feeling's for you. I thought you've moved on"

"Trust me Optimus, I thought I did as well" He has told himself this for a while now "Everything was fine. We talked, we laughed, I met her daughter and it was a great time" He smiled softly at the thought again before it faded "I-it was then I saw...Darklight with someone"

Optimus didn't know anything about this, but was interested "Who was she with?"

"I have no idea. But the way she smiled, touched his arm and then he kissed her forehead before leaving. It just looked like they were more then friends and I guess I felt a little..." He tried to find a word but knew what he was really trying to say, even Optimus.

"Jealous?"

He nodded and let out a quite laugh "I know it sounds silly and it's stupid, but yeah I guess I am"

"Are you sure they were more then friends?"

"No I'm not, but it just looked like they were close"

"Even if they are Skyfire, you should be happy for her. She's moving on"

"Maybe. But if not me, I thought she would want to be with Starscream"

Optimus gave a sigh "Starscream is a Decepticon and will remain as one until this war is over, and I don't see it ending any time soon" He then thought maybe telling him the truth would be best "I spoke with Darklight in private"

"Y-you what?" He was surprised to hear this "Why?"

"I wanted to speak with her. I didn't want to upset her in any way, I was only trying to give her advise. I told her she should be happy"

"What do you mean by that? She is happy. She has her best friend and an amazing daughter" After saying this though it clicked to him "Are you talking about Starscream?"

"Indeed"

Skyfire wasn't sure how to think about this "Optimus. No offence but do you think that was the right thing to do?"

"Maybe it was maybe it wasn't. But I don't think it's healthy for her to wait for someone that might not be coming back for her, she needs the best"

"I understand your trying to help, but what those two had was something amazing. If she wants to wait for him she can, that's her choice"

"I understand. But I only want the best for her, she needs to move on. If there is a chance for this war to end or peace is made, Starscream will find her"

"What if it does?" He asked firmly "No one knows what to expect to happen, but if this war ends soon Starscream is going to find her without a second thought. If she is with someone else he is going to be devastated, it will tear him apart"

"How do you know this Skyfire? What if he isn't interested in her any more?"

"Don't forget I was with him before this war started" He gave a firm stare.

He sighed softly "I know you were Skyfire but-"

"Really? Because it sounds like you didn't know. We were together since we join the science laboratory on Vos, we bonded and even started to talk about having a family. I know him better then anyone else and I know for sure Starscream won't stop loving her" He didn't realise her had cut off his leader short until now "I-I'm sorry Optimus I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Skyfire" He knew how he felt right now "I hear what your saying, but we have to think realistic. I was only giving her advise I wasn't trying to push her into anything. It's Darklight's choice what she wants to do in her life, even if she wants to continue to wait for Starscream she can. But if she has found someone else, Starscream needs to accept that. Including you"

Skyfire looked down with a heavy sigh "I know. To be honest, I don't know if I'm jealous or looking out for the both of them. It's confusing"

"What ever it is, I'm sure everything will work out for everyone"

"I hope so" He finally looked at Optimus "Do you think the Decepticon's will ever find out about the city?"

"The city's security has been upgraded and more guards will be on patrol so the Decepticon's won't have a chance finding the city. But we will be prepared if any danger comes to the city"

"I trust you Optimus. We all worry about everyone in the city for the safety, but I'm more worried about Darklight and Moondancer"

"Your not alone Skyfire, I worry about them as well. But seeing them again I have noticed they have matured very much, both are now mothers and living a free life"

"Yeah, your right"

The two now stood up and before heading back inside the base, Optimus reached up and placed his hand on Skyfire's shoulder "We will do our best for everyone's safety. But I'll protect everyone with my life. Blazer is a friend and one of the best. He is in charge of everything and will keep me informed, we shouldn't have anything to worry about"

He gave a gentle smile at his leader and sighed softly "I'm sorry for my out burst. I know you were only looking out for Darklight"

"No worries. I can tell you were happy to see her again" Optimus then made his way back into the base leaving Skyfire with his thoughts.

Skyfire looked back up at the stars and breathed in gently with a smile "Yeah, I was"

_Cybertron...Luka City_

The first thing that morning wasn't the best for Darklight. She had so much on her mind and was trying to plan out what she was going to sort out today. To top it off she didn't have that great of recharge. After the dream she was just feeling, scared and worried. She knew it wasn't real but it wasn't helping her one bit, she just wanted to forget all about it.

What caused this? She hasn't had these nightmares for years, since maybe the first year she was here her past just vanished before her. Everything besides Starscream which was a good thing, she never wanted to forget about him that was the only good thing about her dream. But everything else was was something she never wished to repeat. But she will have to put it aside for now since she had a lot to do today.

Moondancer dropped off the sparkling's at school including Marble that morning. No one knew what was going to happen to the bubbly femme, but she knew she deserves better. Falere was also allowed back to school and all Darklight could do was hope everything will go alright today. Dancer did care about Marble very much but she did remind Darklight that Marble wasn't the only one. Sadly, their were a large number of them. The city may not be the biggest, but it was the safest place for anyone.

Most of the orphans found or abandoned were bought here to try and give them the future they needed. From what she knows, Falere, Marble, Micro and Deltastorm were the only ones around their age with Decepticon programming. There was always news going around about sparkling's found with decepticon programming but they didn't remain in the city for long. They were transported off planet to other cities around the universe were they would get the proper care. Darklight had to agree with that. Here they wouldn't get the proper care, since most thought anyone with decepticon program were a evil and spark less thing no matter how young they were.

Now, she was heading for Marble's use to be foster home to have a word with them. She didn't get to know them much because either they never showed them self's or ignored her. But she always thought something wasn't right with them. Marble was always on her own no matter what and it wasn't safe for a sparkling her age to be running around. They were responsible of taking care of her, supporting her and giving her a chance. But they didn't. They just throw her out like she was nothing.

Once she reached the front of their home and gave a quick knock and waited for answer. When there was none she did it again but a little louder this time, feeling they were just taking their time to answer.

Finally the front door hissed open to revile a middle aged autobot femme.

All the femme did was narrowed her optics at her "Can I help you?"

"Morning. My name is Darklight, I'm Falere's mother. Marble showed up at my place and stayed the night"

But she stared at her and shook her helm softly "Well, she's not our problem so return her to the foster services" She went to shut the door but Darklight placed her hand on the door frame, stopping it from closing. The femme gave her a confused look, more of a disbelief.

"Your the carer of Marble right?"

"Not any more. She's not our responsibility" She sighed with annoyance as she leaned on the door frame.

Darklight gave a glare "How dare you treat her like this. She is a sweet and innocent sparkling who hasn't done anything wrong, and you just decide you don't want her any more. How the frag did you think she was going to take it?"

"Don't get all snappy with me! Look, she's been through this before she's use to it"

"Are you kidding me? You think she likes being rejected? You think she likes going to different homes and families over and over again?"

Shrugging her shoulders she spoke "What did she expect? Did she think she was going to get the one and happy family? Not when she has that decepticon program"

She gapped at her words she just spoke. She had to be kidding. Who the frag would speak about a sparkling like this? "Excuse me?"

"Let me tell you this" She continued with a neutral look "I doubt anyone would adopt her. No one wants a sparkling with that kind of program installed"

"You better watch what you say femme. My friend and I myself have sparkling's with decepticon programming and we love them with all our spark, no matter what"

"Well that's you, I'm talking about other's"

"It's not like she had a choice" Darklight snapped gently "She was sparked like that"

"Well then it was her creators fault. If she wants to blame anyone she can blame them"

Now she was speaking like this about Marble's creators?

Sighing deeply she stood straight again "Look, I have better things to do. Is there anything else you want to add?"

Darklight clenched her servos tightly around her hands, holding her anger back and trying to stop herself from punching the femme "You will be hearing from me again"

With that said she turned her back to her not looking back as she now headed to the next place. She just hoped something could be done for Marble.

_Meanwhile...at school_

School was just starting and every sparkling was getting prepared for their next class, it would be long until the bell rang for them to start. If you would enter the place, you would see many sparkling blue optics with happy smiled and each one playing their own games. Tag, hop scotch and football were the most popular on the school grounds. It would be until you head through the different groups that hung out to the end of the school yard where their was one group that stuck together alone. Most would call them, decepto-creeps.

Falere, Deltastorm, Marble, Micro and Aria all stuck together, knowing no one else really cared or just made fun of them. But it has been like this for as long as they can remember. It even happened out sdie of school a lot, which sucked. But sometimes they would look for ways to get other's attention or try to impress them somehow. But at the moment that was the last of their worries. Right now was about Marble, who was feeling very down.

"You deserve better Marble, it's their loss" Micro said as he ate a small piece of energon.

Deltastorm felt sorry for her, but hid most of the emotion "He's right. You'll be with another family soon"

"Then what? They throw me out as well?" Marble mumbled as she sat on the ground with her knees to her chest. She was grateful she still had her friends, but after everything that happened she felt so alone.

Aria place a hand on her shoulder "Everything is going to work out for you. Just wait and see" She gave a smile.

But all Marble did was lower her helm and rested her chin on her knees. No one has ever seen her like this before, it was worrying Falere.

Falere sat down and offered her some sweet energon "Cheer up" She smiled as she accepted it and suckled it softly "You still have us"

But she didn't answer her, only letting out a deep sigh like she was giving up before sulking once more.

Falere narrowed her optics in thought before quickly coming up with a thought. Letting out a grin she stood up next to her friend and shouted out "Pile up!" She landed on top of Marble with a thud and pinning her down.

"H-hey come on, I'm not in the mood for this" She tried to move her body but Falere was making it impossible.

Aria giggled happily and joined in "Pile up!" She jumped up and landed onto of Falere making the two giggle. Marble let a small smile apear but it wasn't enough.

Micro and Deltastorm looked at each other and grinned before shouting "PILE UP!" Their size was much bigger but that didn't bother them as they landed over the pile of femmes.

All started laughing, including Marble. Her happy giggled and squeals was enough to get her happy again. She was always into the crazy games which everyone knew and it seemed to work to get her smiling again.

"Are you going sulk any more?" Falere asked with a cheeky grin.

"C-come on let me up!" She giggled trying to move but with the amount of weight on top of her it was impossible.

Falere giggled back "I'm not moving until you promise you will be happy for the rest of the day"

What choice did she have? She knew it was pointless to argue with her friends, and more pointless to try and move out from under them. Sighing with a soft laugh she laid their in defeat "Alright I promise"

They all moved off her now and helped the femme up. Thankfully, she still wore her cheeky smile and the small delicate wing's fluttered which was a good sign.

Later on, the sparkling's attended their classes for the day. But a new class was introduced. Something no one expected but were pretty excited to see what was in hold for them. One class got prepared as the bell rang for them and got their data pads and thing's ready. Falere was the last the enter the room and right away noticed a few optics staring at her. They remember what she did last week, even though she didn't think it was a big deal. It was only a curse word.

She just ignored them and got in her place at the back of the class room where Marble and Deltastorm waited. The three were always at the back, keeps them out of the way from other's since a lot of sticky thing's always got thrown at them. Marble would think it was a fun game and just through it back, it never bother her. Deltastorm has only had it happen a few times but never again since so many were scared of him. The last time it happened he dumbed the one responsible in a waste bin.

Falere however, would ignore it for the first few times before throwing something back at them much heavier. With this happening, She would get caught and either sent to the principals office or just a warning.

But all that happened too long ago, they stuck with the back now. It was easier for everyone.

Falere gathered a few of her thing's and looked up to spot the small ground just in front of them. Velocity and his buddies.

That sneaky, weird, bully got on her nerve so much. But was easy to defeat all the time. He was small but not by much, maybe the same size as Marble. But nothing ever made sense about him. She never understood why he bullied Aria so much, but also them. But she could take a wild guess which was because of their programming. He was a autobot and the same went for his friends. That's how it was.

Their teacher entered the room then "Alright class, welcome back to another week of learning"

Every sparkling made a long moan and groan, but who wouldn't.

"Maybe what most of you have heard, we have something different for this morning. Everyone gather around at the front"

Everyone did so and sat on the floor in a group in front of their teacher. Once again, Falere and her friends were at the back, right behind Velocity and his friends.

"Today we have something that everyone will be attending. It was decided last week by the council to add this and it will educate sparkling's about different programming's"

Falere was surprised to hear this, it was something she didn't expect. In fact no one expected. But she was very interested to know some thing's about the program's. Marble's optics light up with glee, excited to hear about everything while Detastorm was still stoked that everyone was going to learn this.

"First, were going to answer different questions around the group and I'll do my part in answering them for you. Who's first?"

Meanwhile in another classroom, Micro and Aria were enjoying their time listening about the different programs. Micro himself was enjoying hearing about the decepticon program and not hearing cruel thing's that other's spoke about normality. His teacher had a good spark, and showed much respect to everyone including him.

"Miss, who created the programs?" A mech sparkling asked.

"The neutral program was given to us when Primus created his children. It has been the one and only program we have lived since life was given on cybertron. The autobot program was created by scientists who thought a stronger program would protect our world and race by other unknown thing's in the universe. And they were right, it bought so much peace to our planet and before anyone knew it the numbers were growing in warriors and that's when the autobot academy was created. After many years though other's had a different idea on how to use a program. Shockwave is the one who created the decepticon program and Megatron was the first to be tested on before other's got it installed as well, and it bought chaos to our world and kind. That's when the war started and it has been going on ever since"

"My parents say decepticon's are powerful and evil, are they right?" A femme asked.

"Unlike the autobot's, the decepticons are led by the most powerful of their ranks. This tends to cause some conflict given how generally most decepticons think that they're the most powerful. Also the decepticons are not exactly the most compassionate beings in the universe, but not all fight for greed. Some have a sense of honer, while others believe that cybertron would be better protected by aggressive expansion. The decepticons are led by one goal. Total domination of the universe. They desire to protect their home world, even if it is at the expense of others"

"Did the decepticon's ever win?" The same femme asked again.

"If they did we wouldn't be here, this city wouldn't be here and the autobot's would be here as well"

"Thank Primus the autobot's protect us from those monsters" A femme whispered to her friend next to her.

Micro couldn't help but over hear. His spark twisted at the words as it always did when someone would bad mouth about the decepticons. He knew most were aggressive, murders and monsters, but he wasn't and neither was his father.

He raised his hand letting his teacher know he has a question.

"Yes Micro?"

"What if you were sparked with the program? Does that still make you a monster?"

His question got everyone's attention as they all locked optics on him. Many wide bright blue optics stared at him before all looked back at their teacher. She herself was taken back from the question. But she knew her answer.

"No" She gave a gentle smile "Just because someone has the program doesn't make them a monster. Like I said, while most focus on aggressive actions, other's think about the fate of our race. Everyone has their own options and different actions"

Micro gave a soft smile at her, pleased with her answer and everyone got the hear it. Maybe after this the other's own look at him as monster any more. The thought of it made him smiling bigger. He only hoped.

Once again, we are bought back to the first room. Everyone was asking different questions. Some silly, some useful, some interesting and some just plain mean. But since the only three with decepticon programming were in the class, everyone kept gazing back at them. Some with interest, some with disgust or just their weird cocky smirk.

Along the lesson, Marble and Falere were gaining a lot of interest as they leaned forward to admire her teacher's speech. Falere thought it was good to see Marble back to her normal self, but she knew it might come back later. Deltastorm was showing a little interest, he even asked one question but that was it.

Falere and Marble both wrote down notes on their data pads wanting to remember everything.

The teacher then answered a question "Megatron will attempt almost anything to achieve his goals, but his schemes are rarely in any way subtle. This is perhaps due to his arrogance, but his pride is not so strong as to dissuade him from abandoning a battle he is losing. Some would question his sanity, though these few are mostly now offline. Some decepticons would think death by the hands of Megatron is an honour"

"That's stupid" One of Velocity's friend commented.

"Yeah, those creeps are nothing more then scrap" Another added.

Their teacher cleared her throat at them "Boys. No talking without permission, also keep the language out of my class"

"Sorry miss"

As their teacher continued though, they didn't stop there and continued to whisper to each other. Falere could overhear what they were saying.

"This Megatron is insane"

"I know. Even his soldiers are crazy"

"This Starscream guy sounds pathetic"

Hearing this Falere burned glares at the back on their helms, gripping her sharp data pen in her hand tightly. Marble and Deltastorm saw this and knew she was about to crack.

"Hey guys shut it!" Deltastorm snarled softly.

"Whatever you say con" He made it sound like a joke.

"I mean it!" He snarled again.

"What's going on?" The teacher asked looking over her students.

"Nothing miss" They said.

Velocity though, looked like he was whispering to his friends once more.

"What are you saying now?" Falere asked with a soft snap at them.

They turned their helms to look at her "Nothing at all" One looked at Velocity with a grin.

"Go on. Tell her what you said to me"

"What? You told me that not me-"

"Tell me!" Falere raised her voice once more.

"He said you were an accident"

Marble right away saw the fire in Falere's optics as she went to hold her to her so she wouldn't do anything she would regret. But she wasn't strong enough. The femme seeker let out a rage cry as she through herself at Velocity and pinned him down wit her data pen still in her hand. The two struggled wildly as Velocity tried to kick her off him but she just put more weight on him.

"Get off me!" He shouted madly.

The class right away gasped and backed away from the two not wanting to get caught in the middle of it. Their teacher came over quickly as she tried to break them apart.

"Enough!" She yelled praying Falere off Velocity but she let out a few wild kicks before one landed on her teachers arm making her loosing her grip on her.

This was her chance to attack again. But this time it went too far. Velocity desperately tried to crawl away but Falere jumped back on top of him. This time she gripped the sharp data pen in her hand and pushed in down towards his hand. His cry of agony could be heard all through the school as it pieced through his hand and energon spilled out.

Falere was pulled away roughly by her teacher once more and she made no effect to struggle, realising what she had done and knew this was bad. She just stabbed Velocity in his hand with rage, like a crazy bot. Her teacher pushed her away from the group and went to Velocity's aid to check his hand. It was bad, he was in pain and the wound was serious.

As she looked at him in shock and around the room, she saw everyone staring at her. Fear. That's all she saw. Everyone feared her and just saw what she had done to the poor mech. She slowly backed up only to have her back hit the wall behind her. Marble came to her side just to make sure she was ok, but was fine. Deltastorm was stoked to see what she did. A small part in him said he deserved it, but another said it was madness.

All Falere could do was stay in her spot and stare at the floor, avoiding everyone's fearful optics at her. She wasn't sure how she felt or what to think. But she did know she was in trouble, and everyone thought she was a monster.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and don't forget the **review** please. Also thanks to me watching G1 dvd's for some information lol. Idea's are always welcome. Next chapter I'll be bringing in a new character belonging to __**Airreon Prime One**._


End file.
